Dimensi Lain
by Hikari UchiHAruno Sasusaku
Summary: Aku pernah membacanya. Mereka bilang semua desa termasuk Konoha mempunyai jalan yang menghubungkan kita dengan dimensi lain. Katanya tempat itu akan merubah kehidupan kita. Fict about Friendship, Romance, Adventure, etc. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Eng… Jadi serba salah gini ya? Kalau aku ngomong, entar aku dipikir sombong, tapi kalau ga ngomong, dipikir rendah diri. O.O. Ah, udah, Dari dulu juga punya Masashi… T.T

* * *

**Rated : T**

**Family/Friendship/Romance/Mistery**

**Pairing : Sasusaku

* * *

**

**Dimensi Lain**

Seseorang dengan mata hijau cemerlang mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang kelasnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya. Segera saja ia menyandarkan dagunya pada telapak tangannya, sedangkan tangan lainnya sibuk menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

**Huh, membosankan…**

Ia menutup matanya sebentar. Mencoba mencari ketenangan. Tapi yang ada malah ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Keadaan di sekelilingnya begitu berisik. Ia membuka sedikit matanya. Diliriknya teman-teman sekelasnya tengah ribut. Ia melihat Kiba yang sedang melemparkan gumpalan kertas ke arah Chouji. Akan tetapi ketika Chouji berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa pelempar kertas itu, Kiba berpura-pura tertidur di atas mejanya. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Sakura, nama gadis berwarna hijau cemerlang itu.

Dengan perlahan, ia mulai membuka matanya lebih lebar.

"Tadi Kiba yang melemparkannya, Chouji!" katanya pelan, lebih pantas disebut berbisik. Selain itu, ia mulai menunduk, menyadari keberadaan dirinya sendiri. Ia berada di pojok belakang ruangan, sendirian. Ya, sendirian, sementara teman-teman yang lainnya duduk dengan teman-seman sebangku mereka bersendau gurau bersama.

"Hhh, teman…" bisiknya lirih sambil tersenyum kecut. Gadis itu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lagi. Kembali lagi ia tersenyum tipis. Sekarang tampak Kiba yang menjadi bulan-bulanan Chouji, sementara Rock Lee menyoraki mereka. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

Pandangan matanya kemudian beralih pada Kankurou yang mengganggu Shikamaru yang tertidur dengan mengusapkan bulu ayam yang mungkin diambilnya dari kemoceng kelas pada hidung Shikamaru, membuat Shikamaru menggerakkan hidungnya lucu. Sakura tertawa. Kankurou yang berada di arah diagonal dari Sakura menoleh kemudian mengerutkan keningnya melihat Sakura.

"Kenapa tertawa?" katanya sambil memasang wajah menyeramkan menurut Sakura. Sakura diam, tertunduk. Perlahan ia melirik Kankurou dengan sudut matanya yang kembali ke aktivitas awalnya sesudah mengatakan 'cewek aneh' atau apalah.

Sakura menunduk. Diambilnya nafas dalam-dalam mencoba melupakan kejadian barusan. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum.

***

Sakura menoleh ke arah jam yang ada di belakang kelas. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kakashi-sensei terlambat lagi," katanya sambil menggeleng pelan. Ia terus mengamati jam sampai akhirnya ia hampir terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar seseorang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia menoleh, mendapati Karin dan Tayuya sedang tertawa bersama. Ia segera membetulkan posisi duduknya, menatap mereka yang badannya terguncang akibat tertawa. Bahkan berkali-kali ia melihat Karin memukul-mukul meja dengan tangannya sambil terus tertawa, sedangkan Tayuya sibuk memegangi perutnya. Mau tak mau, Sakura tersenyum melihat mereka. Ia menyibakkan rambut merah jambu yang kini mencapai bahu lebih sedikit, hampir mencapai punggung.

"Hahahaha, Gak nyangka Kin akan berlaku sekonyol itu!" Karin tertawa seperti kesetanan.

"Hehehe, aku juga gak nyangka, sebegitu gugupnya dia karena berhadapan dengan Gaara!" Tayuya masih memegangi perutnya. Sakura kembali tersenyum. Ia teringat Kin, teman- eng… Sakura bahkan tak tahu apakah Kin menganggapnya sebagai teman. Kin memang tergila-gila pada Gaara, laki-laki imut yang sempat menarik perhatian Sakura juga. Akan tetapi ia sadar. Kalau semua te- bukan, kalau semua orang-orang di sini tidak menganggapnya sebagai teman, apalagi Gaara, laki-laki terpopuler di SMA Konoha ini.

Ehm. Teman ya?

Sakura tersenyum kecut kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Ia merasa tengah diperhatikan. Ketika ia membuka matanya, yang terlihat adalah Karin yang menatap aneh kepadanya, begitu pula dengan Tayuya. Sakura terkesiap. Karin menatap sinis.

"Kenapa? Aneh seperti itu?!" kata Karin sambil tersenyum mengejek. Sakura menggeleng.

"Ti.. tidak kok!" katanya sambil menunduk dan melirik takut-takut.

"Hah, sudahlah Karin, kenapa ngurusin cewek aneh ini, sih?" kata Sakura sambil memegang lengan Karin untuk menolah ke depan. Karin mengangguk.

"Iya juga, ya?! Kenapa aku malah mengurusi cewek aneh ini?!" katanya sambil berbalik.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya, sedih.

***

'Kenapa? Kenapa kalian selalu membenciku? Kenapa kalian tidak mau berteman denganku? Kenapa? Kenapa kalian jahat padaku?'

'Aku tak tahu apa-apa, aku tidak tahu apa-apa!'

'Aku bukan cewek aneh, aku bukan! Itu hanya karena kalian tidak mengenalku lebih jauh lagi,'

'Kenapa kalian selalu memanggilku cewek aneh? Apa karena aku pendiam dan menutup diri? Atau karena dahiku ini, yang aku tutupi dengan poni yang hampir menutupi mataku ini?'

'Aku memang aneh, aku memang jelek, itu yang selalu kalian pikirkan'

'Kalau yang seperti itu… Itu terserah pada kalian. Tapi…'

'Aku hanya takut, takut kalian kembali mengatakannya, kembali mengingatkanku akan ibuku. Aku, aku takut'

'Aku takut kalau mengingatnya, bahwa…

-

-

Ibuku pembunuh!'

***

Sakura tersentak. Lamunan itu mengejutkannya. Ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit karena mengingatnya. Matanya tiba-tiba berair.

***

"Hei! Lihat! Cewek aneh itu menangis!" seru Kin sambil menunjuk Sakura. Semua murid mengikuti arah telunjuk Kin dan langsung tertawa menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Hahaha, cewek aneh itu nangis! Kasihaan!" kata Chouji sambil menunjuk Sakura sambil sesekali mengambil keripik kentang yang digenggamnya.

Sakura mendongak.

"Tidak!" sahutnya sambil menggeleng.

"Hahahaha! Lihat, A-NAK PEM-BU-NUH!!!" kata Karin dengan penekanan pada setiap suku katanya. Sakura terkesiap.

"Bukan! Dia bukan pembunuh! BUKAN!" jerit Sakura frustasi.

"PEM-BU-NUH!" kata Tayuya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"BUKAAN!" kata Sakura sambil berdiri, ia mulai menggebrak mejanya.

"Hahahaha!" anak-anak teman sekelasnya mulai senang sudah berhasil mempermainkan Sakura.

Sakura kali ini benar-benar habis kesabarannya. Ia menyeruak keluar dari kerumunan teman-teman yang mengerubunginya.

'Aku bukan anak pembunuuuh'

***

Sakura baru saja keluar dari pintu ketika bel pertanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi. Berarti hari ini Kakashi memang kosong. Ia tidak peduli. Ia berlari sambil mengusap air matanya, meninggalkan orang-orang yang menatap aneh sekaligus sinis kepadanya.

-

BUUG

-

Sakura terlempar mundur. Ia terkejut dan mendongak. Ia baru saja menabrak seseorang di belokan yang akan menuju ke belakang perpustakaan. Ia tampak terkejut lagi-lagi mendapati Gaara berdiri di sana sambil menatapnya aneh. Sakura segera buru-buru berdiri dan menunduk kepada Gaara.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku, Gaara-san!" katanya sambil ketakutan. Ia takut menatap mata Gaara. Ia tetap menunduk, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan bahwa Gaara melewatinya begitu saja tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Sementara itu, tiga pasang mata mengamatinya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

***

Sakura mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Tempat itu, tempat itu sangat menenangkan baginya. Terletak di tempat tersembunyi dan jarang- sepertinya malah tidak pernah dikunjungi olehnya karena menurut beberapa siswa, tempat itu terkenal cukup angker, karena menurut cerita, ada seorang siswi yang bunuh diri dengan menceburkan dirinya ke dalam sumur itu.

Tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Lagipula, kemana lagi ia harus pergi diwaktu istirahat pelajaran? Diam saja di kelas? Semua pasang mata temannya memandang sinis kepadanya dan mulai bersendau gurau dengan sahabat-sahabat mereka tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang kesepian. Ke kantin? Sakura tak mau lagi ke sana. Karena Karin dan kawan-kawannya pasti ada di sana dan akan tertawa menghinanya dengan memberikan sebutan Dahi Lebar atau menyebutnya sebagai anak pembunuh. Dan itulah mengapa Sakura lebih memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat singgahnya. Tak peduli dengan ocehan orang lain tentang tempat yang menyeramkan ini.

***

Sakura mulai mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah batu besar di bawah sebuah pohon satu-satunya di tempat itu. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon itu. Membiarkan semilir angin menenangkannya, menenangkan pikirannya.

Tangannya mulai menyentuh dahinya yang terhalang oleh poni yang kini panjangnya sampai ke matanya, mulai menutupinya. Ia sedikit menyibakkan poninya ke samping, tapi rambutnya selalu kembali lagi ke tempatnya semula, menutupi wajahnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. 'Apa aku begitu anehnya?'

Sakura memang mempunyai dahi yang berbeda dari teman-temannya. Dahinya berukuran lebih lebar. Dan mereka semua, dari kecil selalu menghinanya karena dahi itu, dan sampai sekarang, sampai ia duduk di bangku SMA ini, ia selalu menutupi dahinya dengan poni yang membuatnya terlihat aneh. Padahal ia hanya berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya supaya mereka tidak memberinya ejekan seperti itu. Itu semua membuatnya frustasi. Mungkin dia sekarang sudah pasrah pada teman-temannya sehingga membiarkan saja poninya yang mulai memanjang menutupi pandangan matanya.

Dan sekarang gadis itu mulai menurunkan kembali tangannya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Ibu…" ujarnya kembali meneteskan air mata. Sakura kembali mengingat ibunya. Ketika ia masih bersekolah di bangku SMP, ibunya terkena kasus pembunuhan. Pembunuhan…

Sakura memang tidak tahu apa-apa, yang ia tahu ketika Bibi Tsunade memberitahukan kasus itu padanya, setelah beberapa saat lalu polisi sudah menangkap ibu Sakura.

-

-

Padahal, sebenarnya, itu memang hanyalah fitnah belaka, yang sebenarnya pembunuh adalah orang yang sangat iri dengan Nyonya Haruno yang berhasil mengembangkan bisnisnya. Mengembangkan perusahaannya.

-

Akan tetapi, sebelum semua itu benar-benar terbukti dan menyadarkan semua orang, ibu Sakura meninggal karena menderita penyakit selama berada di tahanan, menunggu pengadilannya. Ibu meninggalkan Sakura yang menjadi anak yatim piatu karena sang Ayah sudah meninggal terlebih dahulu.

-

Itu semua membuat Sakura pedih. Sangat pedih. Dan ia percaya, percaya kalau ibunya bukan seorang pembunuh. Ibu yang selalu tersenyum, selalu menemaninya di tengah kesibukannya.

Sakura memang benar, ia bukan anak pembunuh, bukan.

***

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Eng… Ini sudah pulang sekolah. Mungkin aku harus segera pulang, atau Bibi Tsunade yang cerewet akan memarahiku. Huh," katanya sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari situ, ia mengamati keadaan tempat itu sekali lagi. Tempat itu, berbentuk persegi yang terletak di belakang perpustakaan. Hanya ada satu pohon yang cukup besar, dengan sebuah batu pula di bawahnya, yang selalu menjadi tempat favorit Sakura. Pohon itu berdiri dengan kokoh di pojok bagian kiri belakang. Sedangkan sumur yang diberitakan angker oleh teman-temannya itu yang sekarang kayu-kayunya lapuk dimakan usia berada di pojok sebelah kiri. Selain itu tak ada yang istimewa lagi, hanya ada bebatuan kecil, rumput, dan semak-semak serta ilalang yang mulai menutupi sumur yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

Sakura berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum.

"Aku senang berada di sini!" katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertumbuk pada sesuatu yang berwarna kecoklatan di antara ilalang di dekat sumur. Dengan rasa penasaran ia mendekat dan mengambilnya. Ternyata sebuah buku. Sebuah buku yang sudah sangat usang. Ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Dengan rasa penasaran ia segera berjalan menuju ke arah batu besar dan duduk di situ, mulai membuka isi buku tersebut.

Halaman pertama, tulisannya bahkan tidak jelas. Sama sekali tidak jelas.

**a****ka i**

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ha? Maksudnya apa?" katanya sambil mencoba membaca huruf-huruf lainnya. Tapi sepertinya usahanya tak berhasil. Ia kemudian mulai membuka halaman kedua. Kali ini ia tersenyum senang saat melihat tulisan-tulisan yang mulai jelas.

**Kami-sama, kenapa mereka membenciku?**

**Kenapa mereka mengucilkanku?**

**Kenapa mereka selalu mengataiku seperti itu?**

**Apa salahku?**

**Apa hanya karena aku dekat dengan ****'dia', orang terpopuler di sini?**

**Kami-sama, aku tak menyangka…**

Sakura semakin kebingungan membaca buku itu. 'Sepertinya ini buku harian seseorang'. Ia mulai membuka lagi halaman selanjutnya.

**Aku pernah membacanya.**

**Mereka bilang semua desa, termasuk Konoha mempunyai jalan,**

**Jalan yang menghubungkan kita dengan dimensi lain.**

**Katanya tempat itu akan merubah kehidupan kita.**

**Akan tetapi, ****'jalan' itu hanya akan 'memilih' orang-orang tertentu saja.**

**Aku tidak mengerti dengan kata Merubah Hidup.**

Sakura semakin penasaran saja dengan isi buku tersebut. Ia mulai bersemangat membacanya. Dengan tergesa ia mulai membalik buku tersebut, melupakan keinginannya untuk segera pulang.

**Aku dengar, tempat itu ada di ****sekitarku. **

**Dan… Saat kemarin aku membaca sebuah buku yang usang di Perpustakaan desa, ****aku menemukannya. Buku yang sudah robek itu, memberitahuku.**

**Bahwa sebenarnya, jalan yang berada di Konoha adalah di –**

Sakura mendengus kesal, bagian terpenting itu kosong, ia mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya. Tetapi itu sama sekali tak terlihat. Kemudian ia membalik halaman buku itu, tetapi tak ada kelanjutan. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Duh, kenapa hilang," katanya kecewa. Ia kemudian menatap buku itu sekali lagi.

"Eng… buku yang menarik. Mungkin aku bisa ke Perpustakaan desa untuk mencari jalan itu! Aku penasaran!" kata Sakura kemudian beranjak dari duduknya untuk pulang sambil membawa buku itu dalam dekapannya.

-

"Kyaaaaa!" Sakura terkejut. di depannya tampak Karin, Tayuya dan Kin berdiri memandanginya dengan senyum sinis mereka.

"Kenapa dahi lebar anak pembunuh?" Tanya Karin. Sakura melihat mereka ketakutan.

"Aku bukan anak pembunuh!" katanya kepada mereka bertiga dengan wajah yang mulai berani. Ketiga siswi itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha… Mulai berani dia, ya?!" kata Kin saat melihat Sakura. Sakura tak peduli. Entah darimana keberanian itu muncul, tapi yang jelas, ia tak ingin terus dipermainkan oleh mereka.

"HEH! DAHI LEBAR! Nantang ya!" gertak Karin sambil mendorong Sakura sampai dia tersungkur. Buku yang barusan ditemukannya jatuh terlempar.

"Apa tuh!" kata Tayuya sambil berjalan untuk mengambil buku tersebut.

"Jangan!" kata Sakura sambil mencoba berdiri untuk meraih buku tersebut. Namun yang ada malah Karin menyandung kakinya sehingga ia kembali jatuh tersungkur, membuat Karin dan teman-temannya tertawa.

Karin segera berjalan menuju ke tempat Tayuya yang membuka buku itu.

"Hah?! Buku apaan nih? Usang!! Dekil!" katanya sambil mengambil buku itu dari tangan Tayuya dan mulai membolak-balikkan buku itu.

"Cih, tidak berguna!" katanya sambil membuang buku itu ke arah sumur. Sakura terkejut.

"Jangan!" katanya. Walaupun buku itu sudah dibacanya, Sakura ingin mengetahui apa lagi yang terdapat dalam buku misterius itu. Sakura segera mengejar buku itu. Kin segera tersenyum penuh arti pada Karin yang langsung dimengerti oleh gadis berkacamata itu. Kin segera berlari mendahului Sakura dan mengambil buku yang ada di dekat sumur. Kin segera berlari menjauh dari sumur.

"Weee! Tangkap kalau bisa, cewek aneh!" katanya sambil memutar buku itu. Sakura segera berlari ke arah Kin. Kin dengan cepat langsung melemparkannya kepada Tayuya yang berada di dekat sumur. Sakura segera berbalik. Ia mulai mendekati Tayuya.

"Hahaha, tangkap kalau bisa!" katanya sambil mempermainkan buku itu. Sakura sudah mendekat, Tayuya segera melemparkan buku itu kepada Karin. Tapi sial, ia terlalu dekat dengan sumur itu, dan sepertinya dia terpeleset sesuatu yang licin, ia akan terjatuh ke dalam sumur.

Tayuya terkejut dan ketakutan. Tubuhnya sebentar lagi akan meluncur jatuh ke dalam sumur angker itu. Tapi sesuatu menahannya, sesuatu menolongnya.

Sakura menangkap tangannya dan menarik Tayuya.

Tayuya ditarik sampai ia kembali berdiri dengan normal di dekat sumur itu. Ia masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan Sakura yang menolong Tayuya menjadi tidak seimbang keadaannya. Ia tiba-tiba terpeleset ke arah bibir sumur. Dan sebelum semuanya menyadari, gadis malang itu sudah meluncur jatuh ke dalam sumur.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!!!"

-

Karin dan teman-temannya membelalakkan matanya. Mereka belum benar-benar sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi.

-

"Sakuraaaaaaaa!" kata Tayuya mulai menjerit. Sedangkan Karin dan Kin berlari mendekati Tayuya yang kini terduduk di dekat sumur sambil melihat sumur dengan tatapan yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"A… a…!" Karin bahkan masih belum bisa menguasai keadaan. Sedangkan Kin hanya terpaku diam di tempatnya tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"SAKURA! SAKURA MENOLONGKU! DIA MENOLONGKU! MENOLONG!!!" kata Tayuya histeris sambil mencengkeram bahu Karin. Karin mencoba menahan rasa sakit akibat cengkeraman Tayuya.

"Te… tenanglah, Tayuya!" kata Karin sambil mencoba menenangkan Tayuya.

"DIA… DIA MENOLONGKU!!!" Tayuya sepertinya tak mendengarkan kata-kata Karin.

"DIA TELAH MENOLONGKU DENGAN MEMBIARKAN DIRINYA JATUH KE SANA!" Tayuya masih histeris dan mengguncangkan bahu Karin.

"DI-"

"CUKUP TAYUYA!!!" Karin memotong ucapan Tayuya.

"Cukup! Aku juga tidak menyangka dia akan melakukan itu! Aku juga sama sekali tidak mengira…" kata Karin sambil mencoba menenangkan Tayuya yang kini terisak. Kin yang sedari tadi diam kini ikut terduduk di sebelah Tayuya.

"Tenanglah Tayuya," kata Kin mulai menyentuh bayu Tayuya. Akan tetapi di luar dugaan, Tayuya menepis tangan Kin.

"SEBENARNYA APA SALAH SAKURA PADA KITA?" jerit Tayuya ditujukan pada Karin dan Kin. Kedua orang yang dimaksud terdiam, belum berani angkat bicara.

"Apa salahnya, sehingga kita membenci gadis itu? Aku pikir kita selama ini… kita selama ini hanya iri kepadanya, kan? Hanya iri karena semua guru lebih berpihak kepadanya daripada kita? Semua guru lebih menyayanginya karena kepandaian dan kedisiplinannya kan? Bahkan untuk apa kita membencinya padahal dia sama sekali tidak bersalah pada kita? Kita selalu mengejeknya si dahi lebar, tidak berusaha membantunya?! Kita selalu mengejeknya anak pembunuh padahal itu bahkan belum terbukti sampai sekarang. Sebenarnya apa salahnya pada kita? Dia bahkan tak mempunyai seorang TEMAN?!" kata Tayuya sambil terisak.

Karin dan Kin saling berpanangan. Mereka menunduk. Seperti tertohok oleh perkataan Tayuya barusan. Mereka sadar, benar-benar sadar. Tapi kesadaran itu muncul justru Karena gadis merah jambu itu tak lagi disini.

***

"Uk… Uukkhh!!!" kata Sakura sambil menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tagannya untuk membantunya yang kini telungkup untuk berdiri.

"Ukkhhh!" dia mengeluh kesakitan. Sepertinya tangannya lecet. Perlahan, ia mulai membuka matanya, membuka matanya yang kini berat.

Dan ketika baru separuh terbuka, cahaya menyilaukan menjemputnya, sehingga ia harus menutup kembali matanya.

"Apa.. yang… terjadi? A… apa aku… ma… Mati?" katanya gugup dan mulai terlintas pikiran aneh di kepalanya. Ia mulai kembali membuka matanya.

Pertama kali yang tampak adalah sesuatu yang menurutnya asing, sangat asing. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu di mana ia sekarang.

"Di mana a… aku?" katanya lirih. Ia kemudian mencoba lagi berdiri, tapi tidak bisa. Ia mendongak lagi, mengamati keadaan sekitar. Ia.. ia seperti ada di padang savannah, dimana-mana terdapat rumput kering, berwarna kecoklatan. Sakura kemudian menunduk, menyadari keberadaan dirinya di tempat yang aneh seperti ini, sendiri.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara seseorang- bukan, dua orang yang sedang berdebat.

"Kau harusnya menolongnya, bukan meninggalkannya sendiri bodoh!"

"Cerewet!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau ini… Kau ini sungguh menyebalkan tahu! Sekarang, cepat tolong dia!!!!"

-

Sakura mendengarkan suara itu semakin jelas. Sepertinya suara laki-laki. Sakura semakin tidak kuat lagi. Ia tidak bisa lagi melihat dengan jelas, hanya berkunang-kunang. Sampai akhirnya ia merasa tubuhnya tengah melayang. Samara-samar terdengar lagi suara.

-

"Nah, begitu dong, Sasuke!" kata seorang laki-laki yang suaranya sedikit cempreng. Dan untuk terakhir kali sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang kembali, ia mendengar suara laki-laki yang sepertinya menggendongnya.

"Hn,"

* * *

Hehehe, eng... ini fict baru nan gaje punya saya lagi yang terinspirasi lewat mimpi. Tempat itu bikin saya kangen, jadi saya buat fict saja. ^^

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca.

Review? ^^

Terimakasih. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Dasar bodoh kau ini! Otakmu itu ditaruh mana, sih?"

"Perempuan cerewet! Memangnya kau pikir apa fungsi tengkorakku ini, hah?"

"Untuk mencetak wajah bodohmu, mungkin!"

"Dasar bodoh! Huh!"

"Kau yang bodoh, seharusnya… BERSIHKAN DULU LUKANYA, baru diolesi antiseptic, BODOH!"

"KAU YANG BODOH, TAHU! Ka- eh? He… hehehe! I.. Iya, peace.. Peace No, jangan galak-galak! Iya, hehehe, aku kelupaan!"

Sakura membuka sedikit matanya. Belum terlihat apapun, ia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, tapi yang ada malah rasa sakit. Perlahan ia mengerang.

"Makannya jangan sok tahu! Aku kan suda—"

"Iya… iya! Gak usah diulang kenapa, sih?"

"Huh! Susah deh, jadi perempuan di antara laki-laki sepertimu dan Sasuke!"

"Huh! Dasar perempuan menjengkelkan!"

"Kau yang menjengkelkan, bod—"

"Eh, dia sudah sadar, Ino!"

Sakura merasakan di sekitarnya ada suara-suara yang menurutnya sangat berisik, tetapi membuatnya penasaran.

"Ha, Iyaaa!" seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang menghampiri Sakura dan berdiri di samping tempat Sakura berbaring.

"Naruto, ambilkan makan dan minum!" perintah Ino kepada Naruto yang lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino.

"Uuung!" Sakura mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri, namun terasa sakit. Alhasil, ketika ia mencoba berdiri, ia terbaring kembali.

"Jangan bergerak, lukamu masih belum sembuh!" kata Ino sambil merapikan selimut Sakura yang sedikit berantakan. Sakura melihat Ino masih kurang jelas.

"Aku… aku ada dimana? Apa aku… apa aku masih hidup?" tanya Sakura yang sekarang mulai bisa melihat Ino dengan jelas. "Dan… siapa kau?" lanjut Sakura kembali.

"Kau.. Kau ada di tempat ini, eng… aku cuma bisa menjelaskan sedikit, tapi yang jelas kau masih hidup, tenang saja. Aku? Aku Ino, salam kenal," kata Ino sambil tersenyum. Sakura membalas senyum Ino walaupun terasa lemas. Ino mulai duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Sakura.

"Eng… Ino-san… ini… tempat apa?" tanya Sakura kembali. Ia melihat Ino dengan tatapan berharap penjelasan.

"Ini… eng… sebelumnya apa kau pernah dengar? Pernah dengar tentang sebuah jalan yang menghubungkan kita dengan dimensi lain?" tanya Ino. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Eng… sepertinya aku pernah membaca," katanya sambil memberikan tatapan ingin tahu kelanjutannya. Wajah Ino terkejut sebentar kemudian tersenyum.

"Yah, jelasnya… kau ada di dimensi lain, eng… namamu siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Aku… namaku… Haruno Sakura," jawab Sakura sambil mengernyit pelan karena tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, kau masih sakit. Sebaiknya kau istirahat sebentar, ya? Aku mau menyusul si Bodoh itu," kata Ino kemudian beranjak dari pinggir tempat tidur Sakura dan menghilang di balik pintu. Sakura-chan? Rasa-rasanya sudah lama ia tidak mendapat panggilan seperti itu—kecuali dari ibunya. Dan Sakura merasa heran akan panggilan akrab yang diberikan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi lebih jauh dari itu, ia merasa sangat senang.

Dan yang paling penting Sakura masih sangat bingung dengan tempat ini. Tempat apa ini sebenarnya? Tadi Ino bilang tentang dimensi lain? Dan sekarang ia—mereka ada di dalamnya? Jadi semua itu benar? Tentang adanya sebuah dimensi lain yang akan merubah hidupmu itu. Ah, ini benar-benar aneh. Bagaimana mungkin? Seingatnya ia terjatuh ke sumur setelah menarik Tayuya yang akan jatuh. Dan... tiba-tiba ia berada di sini? Sakura benar-benar bingung menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Mengingat ini semua membuat kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit.

Buru-buru Sakura menoleh ke arah kantongnya, mencari ponselnya. Siapa tahu ia bisa mendapatkan hal yang menjelaskan semua ini, dengan menghubungi bibi Tsunade mungkin ini akan membantu. Tapi ternyata saku seragamnya itu kosong melompong. Apakah ponselnya ikut terjatuh saat ia terjatuh dari sumur? Sakura menghela nafas. Ia kebingungan.

Sakura kemudian mengamati seluruh penjuru ruangan tempat ia berbaring. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar. Setidaknya, jika dibandingkan dengan kamarnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat ruangan itu. Dari dinding, sampai lantai dibuat dari kayu dan semuanya berwarna coklat tua. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, kemudian pandangannya tertumbuk pada almari kayu yang cukup besar dengan meja di sampingnya. Di sisi lainnya, terdapat sebuah kursi dan sebuah meja kecil. Ia menggerakkan tangannya. Sulit.

Dan satu lagi yang membuatnya merasa kian lemas. Ia merasa haus dan lapar. Astaga, sudah berapa lama ia pingsan?

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Makanya, aku kan sudah bilang, kalau mau mengambil piring itu hati-hati! Begitu saja tidak bisa! Dasar bodoh kau iniiii!"

"Kau ini bisa diam tidak sih? Selalu saja marah padaku, dasar bodoh!"

"Huuh! Awas kalau aku sudah tidak sabar lagi, aku akan membunuhmu, Dobe!"

"Hei! Kenapa ikut-ikutan memanggilku seperti itu, Babi?"

"APA KAU BILANG?"

Dan setelah itu Sakura mendengar suara barang-barang berjatuhan disertai derap langkah orang berlari menjauhi rumah. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ino… dan… eng… siapa ya tadi?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

"Huh! Awas saja kalau nanti aku menangkapmu!" kata Ino kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Sakura berbaring.

"Eh, Sakura-chan. Ini makanan dan minumannya. Maaf ya! Si Naruto itu memang kelamaan!" kata Ino sambil tersenyum manis. Ia meletakkan nampan di meja, kemudian mengambil kursi dan menyeretnya ke dekat tempat tidur tempat Sakura berbaring. Ino kemudian kembali dan mengambil nampan tersebut.

"Ini, minum dulu!" katanya kemudian menyodorkan gelas itu untuk diminumkan kepada Sakura yang tangannya masih sakit bila digerakkan.

"Sudah, ayo makan, Sakura-chan!" Ino tersenyum kemudian menyuapkan bubur kepada Sakura. Sakura membalas senyum Ino dan mulai memakan bubur, errr… berasa seperti pisang. Ah, sudahlah.

Malam harinya, ketika keadaan sudah sepi, Sakura terbangun. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya duduk di tempat tidur, kalau tidak boleh dibilang kotak kayu. Yah, itu hanya kayu yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa, menjadi sebuah balok, dan Sakura ada di atasnya menggunakannya untuk tidur. Memang rasanya membuat punggung sakit, mengingat ia biasanya tidur di tempat tidur yang bisa dibilang nyaman. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau adanya ini? Dengan tertatih ia mendekati pintu kamarnya. kakinya yang telanjang langsung disambut oleh dinginnya lantai kayu di kamarnya. ia berjalan terpincang dan kemudian membuka kenop pintu kamarnya. Asing. Itulah satu-satunya kata yang muncul ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang baru di depannya. Sebuah ruangan yang luas namun tidak terlihat dengan jelas karena penerangan yang pas-pasan. Sakura menajamkan penglihatannya, tapi tetap saja terbatas. Ia hanya bisa melihat sudut-sudut ruangan persegi panjang di depannya yang cukup luas, sekitar 12 x 6 meter yang diterangi oleh sebuah alat, seperti batang bambu yang dipotong menurut ruasnya, dan Sakura tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya sehingga api bisa menyala dari sana dan memberikan penerangan.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, sepi. Dengan perlahan, ia maju menuju ke tengah-tengah ruangan di depannya. ia menghembuskan nafasnya mantap. Sakura lalu mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling, melihat pemandangan asing yang baru kali ini dilihatnya, melihat ruangan yang sangat aneh. Di pojok ruangan disamping salah satu alat penerangan, ia melihat sebuah rak buku yang hanya berisi sebuah buku yang sangat tebal. Sangat menarik minatnya. Dengan penasaran ia berjalan menuju ke tempat itu, mencoba melihat buku tersebut.

Meskipun penerangan pas-pasan, Sakura melihat dengan jelas bahwa buku itu adalah buku yang sudah sangat tua. Di beberapa bagian sudah tidak berbentuk wajar karena digerogoti rayap. Warna kertasnya pun sudah tidak bisa dibilang putih lagi. Sakura kembali mengamati sampul buku tebal yang terbuat dari kulit itu. Berwarna coklat. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat gambar di sampul itu. Bentuknya aneh, seperti lingkaran, kemudian di dalamnya ada tanda bintang, belum lagi, bagian luar lingkaran itu ada beberapa garis lancip yang jika dilihat seperti gambar matahari dengan bintang di dalamnya. Itu pun masuh banyak gambar di dalamnya yang kecil, sangat kecil, sehingga Sakura hanya bisa melihat itu saja.

Sakura membuka kembali buku tersebut. Tangan kirinya menyangga buku itu, sedangkan tangan kanannya membuka lembar demi lembar halaman buku misterius tersebut. Ia belum berniat membaca karena keadaannya tidak memungkinkan. Ia tidak mau merusak matanya tentu saja.

Ia baru saja selesai membuka kira-kira seperempat halaman ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat bayangan hitam ada di samping belakangnya. Ia melirik ke samping, karena bayangan orang itu membujur ke samping, dan letaknya kira-kira tepat di belakang bayangan Sakura. Ia menutup matanya ngeri. Tanpa diperintah pun jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Apakah Ino? Tapi... kenapa bayangannya berbeda? Begitu juga kalau dengan Naruto. Rambut Naruto tidak mungkin seperti itu, kan? '_Aduh… aduh bagaimana ini?Apa yang ada di belakangku'?_ Seingat Sakura hanya ada ia, Ino dan Naruto. Lalu, siapa yang dibelakangnya sekarang?

Dan tiba-tiba ia melihat bayangan itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah bahu Sakura. Merasa terancam—dan Sakura mengira itu mahkluk gaib sejenis hantu, reflek ia memegang buku itu dengan kedua tangannya. Menggenggamnya erat kemudian memutar tubuhnya dengan benar ke belakang.

**BHUAGGH**

Suara itu sangat keras. Bahkan Sakura sendiri menjamin, jika ia yang terkena itu, wajahnya pasti akan memar hebat.

"Akkkhh!" suara memekik terdengar ketika Sakura selesai memukulkan buku tebal itu. Sakura yang telah memukul sosok bayangan di belakangnya itu kemudian membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit sambil mendekap buku tebal yang merupakan senjatanya.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika ia melihat sesosok manusia yang jatuh tersungkur sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Sakura yakin kalau itu adalah laki-laki. Tubuh Sakura serasa bergetar. Ia telah memukul seseorang. Ia menutup mulutnya refleks ketika setelah laki-laki itu membuka tangannya dan menatap tajam kepadanya marah. Beberapa bagian wajahnya kebiruan. Bahkan di pelipisnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Takut terhadap pandangan dari laki-laki itu. Siapa lelaki ini?

"M- Ma- Maaf," ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Akan tetapi pemuda itu tak merespon apapun. Ia masih jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi salah sisi kepalanya yang terkena pukulan Sakura. Sebaliknya, pemuda itu menatap Sakura tajam, dan Sakura pun bahkan tak sadar, saking takutnya, air matanya mengalir di kedua matanya.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu pria tadi berdiri dan pria tadi tidak menerima uluran tangan Sakura. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba berdiri, masih menatap Sakura yang ketakutan.

"KAU!" bentak pemuda itu kepada Sakura. Sakura menunduk.

"Ma-maaf! Aku sama sekali tidak sengaja! Maaf!" ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Kau pikir kepalaku ini apa, Bodoh? Kenapa memukulku? Perempuan bodoh!" ucap pria itu kasar, sambil menuding Sakura tepat di depan wajahnya. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Dan ia merasakan air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

"Tap… Tapi… Ak-" ucapannya terpotong ketika tiba-tiba tangan pria itu ke depan untuk memukulnya.

"Kyaaa!" pekiknya ketika itu. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit. Karena penasaran, ia segera membuka matanya dan menemukan bahwa pria itu sudah menarik kembali tangannya dan berbalik meninggalkannya.

Merasa bersalah, Sakura segera mengejar pemuda itu.

"Tu-tunggu!" ucapnya sambil berlari mengejar pemuda yang berjalan cepat menuju ke pintu utama rumah ini.

**.**

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba keluar dari salah satu ruangan dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Sakura yang berlari kecil mengingat kakinya yang masih sedikit sakit mengejar seorang pria yang sudah mencapai ambang pintu.

"Tunggu!" ucap Sakura sedikit berteriak parau ketika mengetahui pemuda itu menutup pintunya kasar, menuju ke luar rumah. Sakura yang panik segera mencoba menggapai kenop pintu. Akan tetapi sebelum ia berhasil mencapainya, seseorang menarik bahunya, memaksa memutar badan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Ada apa?" tanya Ino sambil memegangi kedua bahu Sakura. Sakura menggeleng cepat sambil sesenggukkan. Wajahnya berurai air mata. Ino terkesiap.

"Sakura-chan!" ucapnya kemudian menggandeng tangan Sakura dan membawanya untuk duduk bersandar pada dinding. Perlahan ia mengelap air mata gadis itu dengan tangannya.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan!" ucap Ino lembut.

"I- Ino-san… ta-tadi aku memukul se-orang pria. Te-tapi… buk-bukan Naruto-san… A-aku ti-dak sengaja, I-Ino-san, aku... aku takut!" ucap Sakura di sela sesenggukannya. Ino mengerutkan dahinya.

"Pria selain Naruto? Hmm... Mungkin maksudnya Sasuke!" kata Ino pelan nyaris berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Ditatapnya Sakura yang masih duduk meringkuk di sebelahnya, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Perlahan disingkapkannya beberapa helai rambut gadis yang menutupi bagian depan wajah Sakura itu penuh rasa sayang.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Tidak apa-apa. Dia itu juga teman kita, kok. Besok kita bisa bicara baik-baik dengan dia. Sekarang ayo kita tidur," bujuk Ino halus sambil menggenggam bahu sakura lembut. Sakura membuka telapak tangan dari wajahnya kemudian mengangguk lemah. Ino tersenyum manis. Ia merasa, ia sangat ingin melindungi Sakura.

Perlahan kedua gadis itu berdiri. Ino menuntun Sakura sampai di kamarnya.

"Sakura-chan! Tidak apa-apa! Jangan Kuatir, sebaiknya Sakura-chan tidur saja, ya! Kemudian besok kita akan menjelaskannya bersama-sama kepada Sasuke!" hibur Ino ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar Sakura. Sakura mengangguk kemudian tersenyum kecil. Keberadaan Ino sangat menenangkan hatinya. Sakura pun berbalik hendak membuka pintu kamarnya. Akan tetapi sebelum ia melakukannya, mendadak menjadi canggung dan gugup. Ia kemudian berbalik kembali kepada Ino yang masih di tempatnya semula menatapnya seakan bertanya 'ada apa'.

Sakura menunduk malu-malu. Sebagian rambutnya kembali jatuh ke dahinya, sedikit menghalangi pandangannya. Di pipinya muncul goresan merah samar-samar.

"Err… I- Ino-san… Te-terimakasih dan selamat malam!" ucap Sakura kemudian segera berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan masih berdiri bersandar disana. Samar-samar didengarnya suara Ino yang kembali menenangkan hatinya.

"Iya, Sakura-chan, sama-sama. Selamat malam juga!" kemudian terdengar derap langkah menjauh. Kemudian secara samar-samar pula Sakura mendengar suara-suara kecil di luar sana.

"Ino ada apa sih?" dan Sakura bisa menjamin itu suara Naruto.

"Akh! Kau itu! Makanya kalau tidur jangan seperti kerbau, tahu!" cibir Ino.

"Enak saja… Aku ka-"

"Sudah cukup, Naruto. Aku ngantuk. Cepat tidur!" suruh Ino untuk terakhir kalinya. Sakura tersenyum kecil—masih di balik pintu. Kemudian ia masih mendengar gerutuan kecil tak jelas keluar dari suara Naruto. Dengan perasaan yang lebih baik dari tadi, ia menuju ke tempat tidurnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pelan di sana. Ingat kalau tempat tidur itu terbuat dari kayu.

Sebelum memejamkan matanya, ia kembali bertanya tentang apa sebenarnya tempat ini. Tapi... ah, sudahlah, besok ia bisa bertanya pada Ino, kan?

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi muram kembali. Kalau dia disini? Apa yang terjadi di dunianya—kalau ini benar dimensi lain seperti kata Ino. Dan... apa bibi Tsunade juga mencarinya? Apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya pula? Bagaimana dengan Karin, Ami dan Tayuya? Memikirkan itu semua kembali membuat kepala Sakura berdenyut sakit. Dan sekelebat ingatan atas tragedi pemukulan itu juga membuatnya tidak bisa tenang sekarang.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

Kicau burung merdu membangunkan Sakura dan tidurnya. Perlahan, di singkapkannya selimut super tipis yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian bangun dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Masih merasa sedikit mengantuk, lihat dari caranya menguap dan matanya yang belum terbuka seutuhnya.

Perlahan ia bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Kembali ia disuguhi oleh pemandangan kemarin. Hanya saja kali ini lebih jelas karena sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah atau lobang kayu pada atapnya. Sakura berjalan sedikit berjinjit kaki kirinya karena sakit. Dengan penasaran di longoknya ruas bambu yang kemarin dapat memunculkan api. Ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat didalamnya hanya terdapat sumbu dan cairan. Ia berniat untuk menyentuhnya ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap langkah cepat di belakangnya. Ia membatalkan niatnya dan menoleh cepat. Dengan mata membulat, dilihatnya seseorang dengan rambut khas yang seingatnya kemarin malam ia pukul secara ganas sedang keluar dari salah satu pintu yang terletak di samping kamarnya yang letaknya paling depan. Orang itu memakai kaos berwarna hitam dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, lewat begitu saja, tak acuh dengan keberadaan Sakura. Merasa kewajibannya belum terpenuhi, yaitu meminta maaf kepada orang itu—karena ia merasa orang itu belum mau memaafkan Sakura, Sakura berniat untuk mengejarnya. Namun sayang, karena posisinya belum berbalik sepenuhnya, yaitu tubuhnya masih membelakangi orang itu kemudian kepalanya menoleh kepada orang itu serta Sakura sama sekali tidak mahir dalam memutar pinggang secara tiba-tiba, ia hanya menggunakan kaki kanannya untuk berbalik ke kiri langsung tanpa mempedulikan kaki kirinya yang sakit. Alhasil karena tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri, di tambah pinggangnya yang berbalik tiba-tiba, membuat gadis itu terjungkal dan mendarat tepat di dagunya karena tangannya malah berusaha menggapai orang itu.

**DHUG**

"Aaaakkh!" pekiknya pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali membuka matanya dan dilihatnya pria tadi sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya, masih melenggang pergi meninggalkannya.

Dengan rasa sakit, Sakura berdiri untuk mengejar pria itu, mencoba mengabaikan keadaan tubuhnya. Baru beberapa langkah, suara seorang pria mengagetkannya.

"Sakura…. Errr… Sakura-chan!" sapa orang itu ceria dengan senyum lebarnya. Sakura buru-buru menghentikan langkahnya dan menunduk gugup.

"Hei! Sakura-chaan.. sedang apa kau disini? Kau tidak ikut dengan Ino untuk mandi?" tanya Naruto sembari mendekat, mempertipis jarak di antara keduanya. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya sedikit.

"E-.. Ma-mandi? Di- dimana?" tanyanya gugup. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Naruto. Akan tetapi ketika melihat wajah pria itu tersenyum lebar kepadanya, malah membuat Sakura merona. Dialihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Iya. Mandi. Biasanya sih, Ino mandi di air terjun sana, tidak jauh dari sini," ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk suatu arah di samping kanannya. Sakura mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto.

"I-iya. Ta-tapi aku tidak tahu tempatnya," jawabnya masih gugup.

"Kalau begitu ayo kuantar!" ucap Naruto kemudian dengan cepat menggenggam tangan gadis di sebelahnya tanpa meminta persetujuan. Sakura yang terkejut hanya mampu mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto sambil menunduk malu.

Hal pertama yang dijumpai Sakura adalah asing. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Bukankah ketika ia terdampar disini—dua hari yang lalu, ia terdampar di padang savannah? Lalu… bagimana ia bisa menjelaskan ini?

Di depannya terdapat hamparan padang rumput hijau yang luas. Banyak bunga bertebaran di mana-mana. Suasananya sangat indah. Dan Sakura bisa melihat, di samping rumah itu, terdapat sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Dan Sakura amat yakin kalau ia tidak akan mampu memeluk batang pohon itu dengan tangannya. Meskipun itu ditambah dengan tangan Naruto, tangan Ino… dan… tangan… siapa? Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Ingin sekali ia menanyakan hal itu kepada Naruto, tetapi ia masih terlalu canggung untuk memulai suatu percakapan.

"Nah, Sakura-chan…" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung disuguhi senyuman Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"Kemarin aku dan Teme menemukanmu disana!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah arah di balik bukit yang lumayan jauh dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Kau tahu? Untung saat itu Teme sedang jalan-jalan. Ah, entahlah dia itu kenapa memang agak aneh orangnya," sambung Naruto tak lupa dengan kekehannya. Sakura menunduk malu. '_Teme? Kenapa namanya seperti itu, ya?'_ pikirnya polos. Sama sekali tidak mengerti apa artinya. Seingatnya Ino menyebut laki-laki yang ia pukul tadi dengan... Sasake? Susake? Apa tadi? Dan Sakura mulai berpikir kalau Teme adalah nama lain dari lelaki itu. Alias, atau nama panggilan lain begitu.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Naruto kembali. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya kembali kemudian lagi-lagi dengan cepat menunduk.

"Err.. Kau tidak perlu merasa gugup seperti itu di depanku. Aku tidak menggigit, tahu!" ucap Naruto yang kemudian melepaskan pegangan Sakura dan berpura-pura marah kepadanya. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian menunduk lagi. Naruto mendengus pelan.

"Iya, sih… kita baru saja berbincang. Tapi… kau tahu? Sebisa mungkin kita harus cepat mengakrabkan diri. Karena di tempat ini, hanya ada kita-Kau, aku, Ino dan Teme, dan lagi… katanya batu kebahagiaan itu- eh ? Maksudku… ah sudahlah, nanti saja kau pasti juga akan tahu," ucap Naruto lagi. Ia melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang berubah agak penasaran. Akan tetapi ia belum berniat untuk memberitahukan hal itu kepada Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Naruto ketika melihat Sakura melamun.

"Sakura-chaaaan?" panggilnya kembali disertai lambaian tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. Masih tidak ada perubahan. Naruto merengut. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia berdiri disana menemani gadis yang masih saja seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Merasa jengkel—Naruto adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka diam, tanpa canggung ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua bahu Sakura spontan. Membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget. Rambut pink sebahunya bergoyang pelan.

"Haaah… Kau ini… sudah pemalu, kagetan pula. Eh, aku ada ide. Sekarang begini saja… Hmmm… Bagaimana kalau kau… panggil aku Naruto-nii saja. Biar kesannya lebih akrab. Bagaimana ?" tanya Naruto sambil menunduk menyetarakan tinggi kepalanya dengan Sakura yang terpaut satu jengkal. Sakura memundurkan wajahnya. Dan Naruto benar-benar bisa melihat warna wajah Sakura berubah menjadi merah. Segera ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari depan wajah Sakura.

"Hmmmh…! Ya sudah deh!" ucap Naruto seketika memonyongkan bibirnya. Sakura tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Naruto kemudian menghela nafasnya dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, agaknya frustasi dengan gadis di sebelahnya yang sangat pasif.

Sakura yang melihatnya hanya mampu bersyukur di dalam hati. Ternyata masih ada orang yang mau memperhatikannya seperti ini. Maka dari itu...

"Na-naruto… -nii?" katanya kecil. Naruto memekik pelan.

"Uwaa.. Bagus, Sakura-chan…! Dengan begini, kita bisa akrab satu sama lain, kan?" ucap Naruto kembali. Dengan segera ia menautkan tangannya pada tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya berjalan. Dan wajah Sakura rupanya belum berubah ke warna normalnya.

Mereka berdua kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Sepanjang jalan, sinar mentari yang hangat menyertai langkah mereka. Tak lupa suara beberapa hewan yang mewarnai alam. Ada kicauan burung, suara semak-semak yang terinjak oleh beberapa kelinci yang berlarian, suara tupai yang sedang mencari kenari di dahan-dahan, dan lain sebagainya. Semuanya begitu tenang dan damai.

"Nah, kau lihat semak-semak dan pohon tinggi itu, Sakura-chan?" kata Naruto menunjuk ke kumpulan semak-semak dan pohon-pohon di depan mereka yang berjarak kurang lebih sepuluh meter. Ingin sekali Sakura memutar bola matanya mendapat pertanyaan konyol Naruto. Tentu saja ia melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Namun ia hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika dari jarak ini, ia mendengar suara air terjun samar-samar.

"Nah, itu tempat Ino mandi sekarang!" kata Naruto semangat. Sakura tersenyum kecil. Naruto pun seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Dan kau lihat semak-semak di sana, kan ?" tanyanya langsung reflek menunjuk kumpulan semak-semak di depan bebatuan besar yang terletak di samping tempat pertama yang ditunjuk Naruto, namun jaraknya cukup jauh. Sakura kembali mengangguk disertai bunyi 'Hm' kecil dari mulutnya.

"Nah, kalau yang itu, tempat kami para cowok—aku dan Teme untuk mandi. Yah, dibuat berbeda sih, soalnya waktu itu tak jarang aku masuk saat Teme atau Ino sedang mandi. Hahahaha. Setelah itu Ino memutuskan agar para cowok mandi di sebelah sana. Memang hanya ada air terjun kecil di sela-sela batu, sih. Tapi airnya tetap segar!" jelas Naruto. Sakura mengangguk kecil. Bahkan ia merona ketika mendengar Naruto yang menceritakan kalau dia pernah melihat Ino mandi—intinya begitu, kan?

"Hmm… dan kau lihat sesuatu di sana, Sakura ?" tanya Naruto kembali. Sakura menajamkan matanya ke arah semak-semak tempat para cowok mandi. Ia tidak melihat apapun.

"Ti-tidak," jawabnya merasa bingung.

"Hm. Baguslah. Karena mungkin sekarang Teme sedang mandi. Hahaha," ucap Naruto sambil tertawa lebar membuat pipi Sakura merona.

"Haah. Kuantar sampai sini, ya! Nanti aku dikira mengintip Ino. Aku malas berdebat dengannya! Tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Naruto sambil melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Sakura. Sakura mengangguk. Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruto sesudah menggumamkan kata terimakasih kepada pria itu. Pria yang hangat dan ramah.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Sesekali kepalanya ditolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mengagumi keindahan alam yang ada. Benar-benar masih alami. Sebenarnya… Dimana ini?

Sakura baru saja melewati sela di antara semak-semak di depannya, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah batu kecil melayang kepadanya.

"JANGAN MENGINTIP!"

**BLETAK**

Sakura merasa dirinya pusing seketika saat sebuah benda asing yang diketahui bernama kerikil menabrak keningnya. Refleks ia memegangi keningnya sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Ia reflek berjongkok sambil terus memegangi keningnya dan mengaduh-aduh tidak jelas.

"E-eh ? Sakura-chaaaan!" teriak Ino seketika ketika mendengar suara rintihan Sakura. Ia langsung menoleh dan mendapati Sakura yang berjongkok sambil memegangi keningnya. Ternyata kerikilnya tak mendarat di kening Naruto seperti biasanya akan tetapi Sakura. Dengan cepat, dipakainya handuk yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di atas batu besar di sebelahnya kemudian menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura-chaaann! Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf, maaf aku sama sekali tidak sengaja! Awalnya aku pikir kau adalah si bodoh yang suka mengintip," ujar Ino merasa sangat bersalah sambil mencoba melihat hasil karyanya di dahi Sakura.

"Aw! I-Iya tidak apa-apa, I-Ino-san…" kata Sakura masih memegangi keningnya.

"Aduh, aku benar-benar minta maaf!" ulang Ino. Dan itu terjadi berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya Sakura berkata pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Ino-san. Aku tidak apa-apa kok," jawabnya mencoba meyakinkan Ino agar tidak terus menerus meminta maaf kepadanya.

Ino menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Haah. Untunglah kau tidak gegar otak, Sakura-chan!" ucapnya sambil memegangi dadanya. Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum geli.

"Oh, iya! Kau kesini mau mandi, kan?" tanya Ino kepada Sakura yang langsung mengangguk canggung.

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah selesai. Biar kau mandi, aku pakai bajuku di sini. Sekalian berjaga-jaga kalau si Naruto akan mengintip seperti dulu. O.K ?" Ino mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Sakura meminta persetujuan. Sakura mengangguk malu-malu.

"I-iya!"

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Sakura-chaan!" panggil Ino ketika Sakura sudah selesai memakai bajunya—baju seragam karena Sakura tidak punya baju ganti.

"Nanti, kau ganti baju saja ya, di rumah! Aku ada beberapa baju untuk kita," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sakura mengangguk. Helaian rambutnya kembali berayun di dahinya. Ino agak mengerutkan keningnya. Perlahan ia duduk bersimpuh di depan Sakura yang juga duduk bersimpuh. Ia memandang wajah gadis itu dalam-dalam. Perlahan tangannya terangkat untuk menjangkau rambut Sakura yang menutupi dahinya, kemudian menyingkirkannya ke samping. Sakura memundurkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menutupi dahi dengan tangannya.

"Hm? Kenapa?" tanya Ino bingung. Sakura menggeleng. Perlahan, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"E-EH? Sakura-chan kenapa?" tanyanya kebingungan. Sakura masih menggeleng.

"Ya ampun Sakuraaa-chaaan!" Ino semakin bingung di buatnya. Ia semakin gelisah tidak tau harus berbuat apa karena ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ino-san, tidak apa-apa!" ucap Sakura pelan. Akan tetapi disertai isakan.

"Eh? Ada apa, Sakura-chan. Ceritakan padaku kenapa kau menangis. Aku salah apa?" tanya Ino kebingungan.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino-san. Aku hanya… aku hanya malu karena… dahiku… semua orang berkata kalau dahiku… lebar," Sakura memelankan suaranya. Kemudian menunduk.

"Ya ampun Sakura-chaaan… Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal itu. Menurutku kamu sangat cantik. Coba _deh_, kamu singkirkan ponimu yang di dahi itu supaya tidak mengganggu pandanganmu. Pasti kamu akan terlihat lebih cantik," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum manis. Matanya yang biru cerah itu tertutup sepenuhnya karena senyumnya.

"Tap-tapi nanti kalau…"

"Kalau apa? Kamu pasti terlihat sangat cantik!" Ino berkata lagi meyakinkan Sakura.

"Tapii…." tawar Sakura lagi.

"Kenapa? Sakura-chan takut kalau kami mengejek Sakura-chan? Tentu saja tidak! Kami semua tidak akan melakukannya, Sakura. Dan lagi, aku kenal cukup baik dengan teman kita yang lain. Mereka tidak akan melakukannya. Mereka sangat baik!" Ino berkata lagi meyakinkan Sakura.

Akhirnya Sakura menurut saja ketika Ino menata rambutnya sedemikian rupa, menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi dahinya. Membaginya ke dalam dua bagian yang kemudian di sampirkan ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Naaah… Selesai… Kau cantik sekali, Sakura-chaaaan!" puji Ino setelah selesai mengganti gaya poni Sakura. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi putih Sakura. ia tersenyum malu-malu kepada Ino yang tersenyum bangga di depannya. Sakura merasa Ino adalah sosok seorang kakak yang melindunginya.

"Ah, aku masih ada bandana di kamar. Kalau kau pakai, kau pasti tambah cantik, Sakura-chan! Aku nanti akan memakaikannya untukmu setelah sampai rumah," lanjut Ino dengan semangat.

"E-e… Te-terimakasih Ino-san," ucap Sakura malu-malu. Ino mengangguk kemudian mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Tiba-tiba ia seperti ingat sesuatu.

"Oh, iya. Sakura, kemarin malam itu…" tanya Ino sambil mencoba memilih kata yang tepat agar Sakura mau cerita kepadanya. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian menunduk, meremas-remas bajunya. Akan tetapi kemudian, cerita mengalir dari bibir mungil Sakura.

"Nee, Sakura-chan, kau tidak usah takut padanya. Dia itu sebenarnya baik kok," ucap Ino menenangkan Sakura. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ta-tapi Ino-san," kata Sakura tetap menundukkan wajahnya merasa ngeri membayangkan wajah lelaki yang telah dipukulnya. Ino tersenyum kecil. Diusapnya bahu Sakura bermaksud menenangkan gadis itu.

"Kita coba saja bicara padanya, Sakura-chan. Kau pasti akan kaget betapa baiknya ia," ujar Ino mantap. Ia tersenyum manis di depan Sakura sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Mau tak mau Sakura tersenyum. Pertama kalinya... ia benar-benar menemukan orang-orang yang peduli padanya. Akankah ini bertahan lama? Sepertinya, berada disini tidak buruk, apalagi dengan adanya orang-orang baik disekelilingnya.

**Tsudzuku**

**(_ _')zzZZ : **Akhirnya setelah berabad-abad lamanya... *lebay*. Maaf jika updatenya terlalu lama. Dulu ide bersliweran saat saya baru membuat fict ini—tapi pas saya sedang malas-malasnya. Alhasil dengan o'onya bukannya dicatat atau apa. Sekarang malah lupa semua. Jadi terpaksa bikin plot baru lagi. Saya kira berbeda sedikit dengan yang awal.

Hmm... Saya jadikan ini semi-canon, terutama untuk friendshipnya. Ino yang melindungi Sakura, membuat Sakura jadi seperti sekarang. Itu sangat manis dan saya sangat suka. Hehehe. Dan juga Naruto. Tapi... Gitu deh. Hehehe (Sok Misterius/dikeplak/). Terus, kalau dengan Sasuke, sepertinya Sakura mengawali pertemuannya dengan sangat buruk, ya. ;p /dikemplang/

Hehehe, yang jelas fict ini genrenya **Friendship, Familiy, Romance, Adventure, dll**. Pairingnya ada **banyak. **Tapi yang paling pokok tetap **Sasusaku **seperti biasanya.

Ah, iya. Saya memang sadar kalau fict ini mirip sama **Inuyasha**. Wkwkwk. Ketauan o'on lagi deh sayanya.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview cerita saya. *HUG*. Mohon maaf belum bisa dibalas. Karena koneksinya lama sekali. T,T. Mau buka tab baru saja lemot.

Tanya sebentar, FFn tampilannya beda-baru tau. dan saya bingung untuk fitur PMsnya yang aneh. Kenapa saya tidak bisa membalas PMs dari author lain? Kelihatannya versinya beda. *sok tau* Apakah ada yang bisa bantu? Senpai-senpai juga... :D Maafkan saya yang katrok ini. m(_ _)m

Ish, panjang amat AN-nya. *plak* Err...review? Hehehe ;)


	3. Chapter 3

"Hei, Sasuke! Aku ingin bicara padamu," seru Ino ketika melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan di sekitar rumah. Sasuke menoleh sebentar ke arah Ino. Mendengus pelan ia berhenti. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan jantungnya berdebar kencang takut kepada Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sakura menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tubuh Ino. Ino tersenyum kecil. Ia mengusap lengan Sakura.

"Tenanglah, Sakura-chan. Dia bukan monster kok,"

"Umm," hanya gumaman pelan dari Sakura dan ia masih menyembunyikan badannya di balik tubuh Ino yang memang lebih tinggi dan berisi sedikit daripada ia. Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di samping rumah, di bawah pohon besar. Sasuke duduk di atas batu yang terdapat di bawah pohon itu.

"Ne, kau jangan berwajah mengerikan begitu. Sakura-chan ingin bicara padamu!" ucap Ino. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menarik Sakura agar berdiri di sampingnya. Sakura menunduk, sangat takut untuk sekedar melihat Sasuke. Ia merasa tak akan sanggup. Apalagi, melihat sikap Sasuke yang sangat dingin dan tidak pedulian—seperti saat membiarkan Sakura jatuh tadi pagi.

"Ayo, Sakura-chan! Silakan bilang," Ino menyentuh bahu Sakura karena beberapa saat gadis itu terdiam sambil menunduk. Sakura terkejut. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mengangkat wajahnya. Dan seketika ia tersentak saat melihat wajah lelaki itu menatapnya tajam. Sangat sangat menakutkan. Jika disuruh memilih, ia ingin agar keberadaan lelaki di depannya digantikan oleh Naruto. Tapi... Mana mungkin? Lagipula mau tidak mau ia harus minta maaf. Mungkin benar kata Ino kalau lelaki di depannya ini baik. Hanya saja, Sakura mengawali pertemuannya dengan lelaki ini dengan buruk. Dan mungkin dengan ini ia bisa memperbaiki semuanya.

"A-aku... Aku minta maaf karena kemarin telah memukulmu," Sakura membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam ke arah orang itu. Ia belum mau mengangkat badannya kembali karena lelaki di depannya tak memberikan respon.

"Hei—" Sakura mendengar suara Ino. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang Ino lakukan. Ia belum mau mengangkat badannya. Ia akan terus melakukan itu sampai lelaki di depannya memaafkannya.

"Hn," jawab lelaki di depannya dengan nada malas dan tidak rela—sangat kentara. Tapi... Hn? Jawaban apa itu? Artinya iya atau tidak? Sakura masih mempertahankan posisinya sampai ia merasakan bahunya ditepuk pelan.

"Kau sudah dimaafkan, Sakura-chan. Jangan takut lagi, ya!" kata Ino. Sakura memberanikan diri mengangkat badannya untuk tegap kembali. Pandangannya bertemu dengan lelaki di hadapannya. _Emerald_ bertemu _onyx_. Pandangan itu sangat tajam. Sakura kembali menunduk. Ia bingung ingin berbicara apa. Tapi... ah, karena sudah dimaafkan, maka...

"Te-terimakasih—" Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika ia melupakan nama laki-laki di depannya. Aduh. Apa tadi, ya? Berpikir cepat, Sakura! Dan satu-satunya nama yang ia ingat selain ini adalah nama unik yang dikatakan oleh Naruto tadi pagi.

"—Teme-san," ia mengucapkan itu dengan ekspresi senyum yang seakan tidak berdosa.

"Ah!" Ino memekik pelan sambil menutup mulutnya spontan. Sakura menoleh kepada Ino yang menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"I-Ino-san, ada ap—" perkataan Sakura terhenti ketika seseorang membentaknya.

"KAU! Lagi-lagi!" Sakura reflek menoleh ke arah suara dan menemukan lelaki tadi sedang menudingnya dengan ekspresi marah. Sakura terkejut sekaligus bingung dan ketakutan. Ada apa ini? Apa dia salah bicara? Demi Tuhan. Kenapa lelaki di depannya marah lagi kepadanya? Bukankah tadi Ino bilang kalau... Teme sudah memaafkannya?

"Em- ap-apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Badannya gemetar ketika melihat mata lelaki yang dipanggilnya Teme itu menatap tajam dirinya seakan ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Perempuan bodoh!" Sasuke mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sakura. Ia langsung pergi setelah meninju batang pohon dibelakangnya. Ia dengan cepat segera pergi dari tempat itu menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Te-Teme-san!" panggil Sakura mencoba menghentikan Sasuke. Namun yang ada lelaki yang dipanggilnya Teme itu berhenti kemudian menoleh kepadanya dengan pandangan menyalak marah.

"Berhenti bicara padaku!"

Dan semuanya terasa sulit bagi Sakura. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Teme begitu membencinya? Tak terasa ia mengeluarkan air matanya kembali. Tipe gadis cengeng. Dengan gelisah ia menoleh ke arah Ino yang rupanya terpaku dengan keadaan tadi.

"I-Ino-san, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sakura yang kebingungan melangkah mendekati Ino. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia pun mencengkeram bahu Ino yang sedikit lebih tinggi itu. Dan seketika pula ia sadar dari perbuatannya dan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada bahu Ino.

"Ma-maaf, Ino-san," ucap Sakura menyesal. Ino mengabaikan pernyataan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan. Kenapa kau memanggilnya Teme?" tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"A-aku tidak mengerti, Ino-san. Ta-tapi bukankah itu namanya?" Sakura bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung yang sangat kentara. Ino mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sakura-chan pasti kau mendapatkannya dari Naruto. Tapi masa kau tidak tahu apa artinya?" tanya Ino heran. Bukannya kata-kata seperti itu malah terkenal lebih banyak digunakan oleh remaja sekarang? Sakura menggeleng. Ino menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi dan kemudian ia memberi tahu arti sebenarnya kata itu kepada Sakura. Dan detik berikutnya hal itu berhasil membuat Sakura sangat terkejut. Pantas sekali orang itu tadi marah. Siapapun juga akan marah dikatai seperti itu. Apalagi dari orang yang belum dikenal, yang sebelumnya pun pernah berbuat salah. Sakura merasa dirinya benar-benar pantas mendapat amarah lelaki itu.

"Nee, Sakura-chan, sepertinya kau perlu berbicara padanya lagi. Ingat ya, namanya Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," kata Ino menenangkan Sakura yang masih terkejut.

"Ta-tapi dia bilang supaya aku jangan lagi bicara padanya, Ino-san. Aku takut salah lagi," kata Sakura pelan. Berkali-kali ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak tahu arti kata itu?

"Dia hanya marah sebentar. Mungkin dia akan baikan lagi setelah ini," ucap Ino agak ragu. Tapi kemudian ia menutupinya dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Ah, aku tadi berjanji memberikanmu bandana, kan? Ayo ke dalam sekalian kau ganti baju!" kata Ino mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Dengan segera ia menarik tangan Sakura tanpa meminta persetujuannya.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Waaaah, kau benar-benar sangat cantik!" puji Ino tulus. Ia melihat keseluruhan penampilan Sakura. Rambut yang sebelumnya pernah menutupi dahi ini sudah diubah Ino. Ditambah sebuah bandana dari kain berwarna merah, yang memakainya dengan cara diikat. Rambut Sakura yang panjangnya sebahu lebih sedikit itu lebih rapi sekarang. Dan lagi, Sakura sekarang mengenakan kaos berwarna merah dengan lengannya berwarna gading dan bawahan rok sedikit di atas lutut berwarna hitam. Semua itu adalah baju milik Ino.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik. Eh iya. Berapa usiamu sekarang, Sakura-chan?' Tanya Ino sembari merapikan beberapa helai rambut Sakura di hadapannya.

"Tujuh belas tahun. Kalau Ino-san?" tanya Sakura masih malu-malu.

"Wah, kau masih muda. Aku sudah sembilan belas tahun sama dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto umurnya baru delapan belas tahun," ungkap Ino sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ah. I-Ino-san. Bolehkah aku bertanya?" ucap Sakura ragu. Ino tersenyum geli.

"Tentu saja, Tanya saja Sakura-chan. Oh iya, kamu jangan malu-malu seperti itu ya, Sakura-chan. Kita ini disini cuma berempat. Jadi buatlah dirimu serileks mungkin. Apalagi... kita disini juga pada akhirnya akan bersama-sama mencari 'itu'"

"Um... Iya. Eh? Tadi Ino-san bilang kita menemukan itu. Itu apa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Ino tersenyum kecil. Kemudian menarik Sakura untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya—mereka sedang berada di kamar Ino. Ino menarik kursi dan menempatkannya di hadapan Sakura dan kemudian ia mendudukinya sehingga posisi mereka berhadapan.

"Sebelumnya... Sakura-chan, apa aku boleh tahu, bagaimana bisa kau sampai disini?" tanya Ino. Sakura terdiam sebentar dengan wajah mengingat-ingat.

"Anoo... Aku terjatuh ke sumur, Ino-san. Tiba-tiba sewaktu aku bangun, aku sudah sampai di tempat ini," ungkap Sakura. Ino mengerutkan dahinya, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Sumur di belakang perpustakaan, kan? Di Sekolah Konoha," lanjut Ino sambil tersenyum. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bagaimana Ino-san bisa tahu?" tanya Sakura kebingungan. Ino menepuk bahu Sakura pelan.

"Seragammu tadi. Lagipula dulu aku sekolah disana. Dan aku kesini juga lewat sana," Sakura terkejut mendengar penuturan Ino. Ino menjawab tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya. Akan tetapi sedetik kemudian senyumnya memudar, berganti dengan wajah bersedih.

"Ah, Ino-san... Pernah... Sekolah sana?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Ino mengangguk pasti. Wajahnya muram. Akan tetapi ia berusaha menutupinya dengan senyuman.

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sumur itu?" Ino bertanya sambil menyibakkan poninya sedikit. Sakura tertunduk mendengar penuturan Ino. Sekelebat bayangan teman-temannya menari di benaknya. Haruskah ia bercerita tentang semuanya? Tentang semua masalah hidup kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari ini? Akan tetapi, Sakura merasa... hidupnya sekarang disini. Hanya bersama mereka bertiga—yang sampai sekarang tak ia mengerti kenapa bisa sampai disini bersama mereka. Dan inilah pertama kalinya ia mempunyai orang-orang yang peduli padanya.

"Umm... Aku..." Sakura tertunduk. Kemudian dengan berani ia membuka kisahnya kepada Ino. Dari masalah keluarganya yang sebenarnya—yang menjadi alasan teman-teman menjauhinya, masalah dengan teman-temannya, dan akhirnya kenapa ia bisa terjatuh ke dalam sumur. Ino mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Ne... Sakura-chan, aku sangat prihatin dengan itu. Tapi kau tak usah bersedih lagi. Ada kami disini, Sakura-chan. Karena kita semua bernasib sama," ucap Ino menenangkan Sakura yang mulai terisak saat menceritakan kisahnya. Ino mengelus bahu Sakura perlahan menenangkan. Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan bingung.

"Bernasib sama ba-bagaimana?" tanya Sakura kebingungan.

"Aku juga tidak mempunyai teman sepertimu, Sakura-chan," ucap Ino dengan wajah muram.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Ya. Aku dulu... Sekolah di SMA Konoha, sama sepertimu, Sakura-chan. Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman karena mungkin ini satu hal sepele. Maksudku... Dulu ada seorang lelaki yang sangat dikagumi di sekolah itu. Ia adalah seorang lelaki yang baik, ia tampan, dan juga pintar. Ia sangat berbakat di bidang seni. Ia juga merupakan anak emas dari para guru. Ditambah ia adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah itu. Sepertinya sangat sulit bagi kami untuk meneliti kekurangannya. Ia terkesan sempurna!" Ino memberi jeda sebentar, sementara Sakura mendengarkan dengan setia.

**Flashback**

"Kyaaaa! Itu Sai-kun!" teriak salah seorang gadis berambut keriting berwarna coklat. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk dengan girang seseorang dengan postur tinggi yang berwajah tampan. Berambut hitam cepak, bermata hitam kelam.

"SAI-KOIIIIIIII!" teriak beberapa gadis dengan norak di salah satu bangku taman ketika lelaki yang dimaksud berlalu begitu saja.

"Sai-kun, apa kabar?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang ketika Sai—nama lelaki itu lewat di depannya. Sai menoleh, kemudian tersenyum. Hanya itu, kemudian ia dengan tenangnya berlalu. Sedangkan efek yang ditimbulkan tidak terduga. Gadis yang menyapanya tadi langsung melonjak kegirangan dan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan.

"SAI-KUN TERSENYUM PADAKU. KAU LIHAT ITU TADI, KAN?" tanyanya sambil mencengkeram lengan gadis di sebelahnya.

"Dia juga tersenyum padaku!" ucap gadis lainnya tak mau kalah. Sedangkan di lain tempat, panggilan dan teriakan untuk Sai selalu terdengar kala lelaki itu lewat. Bak selebritis, ia mendapatkan sorakan meriah dari para penggemarnya.

.

"Aduh, aku harus cepat! Atau Asuma-sensei akan menghukumku karena telat mengumpulkan ini!" ucap Ino panik. Buru-buru ia keluar dari kelasnya yang sudah kosong melompong di tinggal oleh para siswanya yang istirahat. Dengan cepat ia berlalu keluar dari kelas dan—

"KYAAAAA!" ia berteriak ketika tubuhnya menubruk seseorang—dan berakhir dengan dipeluknya ia oleh orang yang ditabraknya agar mereka berdua tidak jatuh. Dan ino tersentak kaget ketika mendengar sorakan histeris keluar dari mulut-mulut para gadis. Ia segera membuka matanya dan mendongak untuk menatap wajah seseorang yang ditabraknya. Dan betapa kagetnya ia! Buru-buru dilepaskannya pelukan lelaki itu. Dengan perasaan malu serta bersalah, berkali-kali ia membungkukkan badannya sambil meminta maaf kepada lelaki itu.

"Go-gomen. Aku tidak sengaja, Sai-san. Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja. Maaf,"

Sai mengerutkan keningnya. Sai kemudian tersenyum yang membuat Ino seperti gadis lainnya—pipinya merona.

"Daijoubuyo!" ucap Sai tetap tersenyum. Ino merona wajahnya sambil menatap Sai.

"Hei! Dia pasti tadi pura-pura menabrakkan dirinya pada Sai-kun untuk memperoleh perhatiannya. Dasar licik!" celetuk salah seorang gadis disana yang langsung disambut dengan gumaman tak jelas dari gadis yang lain mengenai pendapat mereka. Ino merasa tak enak dengan situasi begini. Kemudian dengan cepat ia membungkukkan badannya dan meminta maaf sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sai disana. Sepanjang jalan, ia mendapat tatapan sinis dari para gadis.

.

"Hei, kau! Berhenti!" panggil seorang lelaki kepada Ino ketika gadis itu beranjak dari koridor yang mulai sepi untuk pulang ke rumah. Ino menoleh. Apa panggilan itu untuknya? Dan ketika ia menoleh, ia amat terkejut ketika mengetahui Sai ada di belakangnya.

"Sa-sai-san. Apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Ino dengan wajah bingung. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke segala arah untuk memastikan apa ada orang lain disana. Dan seperti yang sudah ia lihat. Koridor itu sepi. Hanya ada ia dan Sai. Berarti...

"Ya, kau," ucap Sai kemudian melangkah mendekati Ino yang berdiri dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sai—pangeran sekolah memanggilnya. Ataukah...

"Ah, gomen, Sai-san. Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu tadi pagi. Aku berani bersumpah. Gomen, Sai-san. Gomennasai! Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ungkap Ino membungkukkan badannya sangat dalam. Ia merasa ketakutan. Apa yang terjadi sampai Sai—pangeran sekolah mau memanggilnya seperti ini? Sai mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yamanaka-san," kata Sai yang membuat Ino terbangun dari posisi membungkukkan badannya. Sai? Pangeran sekolah yang ini tahu namanya? Apa dia bermimpi? Apa mereka pernah berkenalan sebelumnya? Hei, hei? Siapa yang kenal Yamanaka Ino? Tapi... mungkin saja ia mengenal Ino dari satu-satunya anak di sekolah ini yang mendapat beasiswa sekolah disana yang sekarang tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen bobrok.

"A... Lalu ada apa Sai-san memanggilku?" tanya Ino kebingungan. Pangeran sekolah berbicara dengannya? Memanggilnya? Oh ini pasti mimpi. _'Seseorang tolong tendang bokongku'._

"Kau ingin pulang? Err... Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu?" tanya Sai yang langsung membuat Ino terkejut setengah mati.

"Hah? Me-mengantarku? Kenapa?" tanya Ino sangat bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sih? Sai tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" tanya Sai balik dengan ekspresi kecewa. Ino terkesiap.

"Ah? Ti-tidak. Bo-boleh kok. Tap-tapi kenapa?" tanya Ino sekali lagi. Ia benar-benar bingung.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa. Ayo!" Sai menarik tangan Ino yang sukses membuat wajah gadis itu memerah.

**.**

"Nee, jadi kau benar tinggal di apartemen sendirian, Yamanaka-san?" Tanya Sai ketika menyetir mobilnya menuju ke kediaman Ino.

"Iya," ucap Ino pelan.

"Kenapa kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Sai lagi. Sambil memfokuskan dirinya menyetir. Ino menoleh kearah Sai. Matanya sarat akan kesedihan.

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal," ucap Ino seperti berbisik. Kemudian pandangannya menerawang ke depan. Sai terkesiap.

"Apa? Eh, kalau begitu maafkan aku, Yamanaka-san," ucap Sai menyesal. Ino tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya pelan.

"Tapi kau gadis yang sangat tegar yang pernah ku temui. Lalu bagaimana caramu mencukupi kebutuhan hidupmu?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Hmm... Aku bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah toko bunga tak jauh dari apartemenku," ucap Ino lagi. Ia menoleh kepada Sai.

"Sai-san, kenapa kau mau mengantarku?" Ino menanyakan kembali apa yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Apa ada yang aneh?" bukannya menjawab, pria berambut cepak itu membalas mengajukan pertanyaan. Ino menggeleng cepat.

"Bu-Bukan begitu maksudku. Tetapi... Sai-san, pangeran sekolah mau berbicara dan mengantarkan aku pulang itu sangat aneh. Aku bukan gadis yang cantik, apalagi terkenal," ucap Ino pelan. Sai tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu semua. Aku hanya ingin kita berteman," ucap Sai. Ino menoleh terkejut, melihat wajah Sai yang tersenyum.

"Ah? Te-teman?" tanya Ino tak percaya. Seseorang menawarinya berteman? Padahal sepertinya mereka baru ketemu tadi. Ah, kenapa semua ini membingungkan? Haruskah ia curiga karena semua terkesan tiba-tiba itu? Tetapi...

Ah, siapapun juga tahu kalau Yamanaka Ino, adalah siswi yang tidak mempunyai teman di sekolah. Dan sekarang, Sai, si Pangeran Sekolah menawarinya berteman? Bahkan kalaupun yang menawarinya bukan Sai—Pangeran Sekolah, ia akan tetap senang. Baginya, inilah pertama kali, seseorang mengajaknya berteman.

Ia sendiri kurang mengerti bagaimana ia bisa dikucilkan di antara teman-teman satu sekolahnya. Dan selama ini dugaannya ialah, teman-temannya yang kaya itu tentu tidak mau berteman dengan seorang dekil, miskin, yatim piatu seperti dia. Kalaupun ada, mereka lebih mementingkan gengsinya.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak mau?" tanya Sai dengan raut kecewa. Ino menggeleng cepat.

"Aku mau. Terimakasih banyak, Sai-san!" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum senang. Ia sangat berterimakasih kepada Sai. Sai mengangguk.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa Sai-san memilihku? Yang seperti ini? Banyak yang mau berteman dengan Sai-san. Maksudku... Ini aku, tidak pantas berteman dengan Sai-san, aku benar-benar bingung..." Ino menunduk sambil mengira-ngira apa jawaban dari Sai. Sai di sebelahnya tersenyum kecil menanggapi.

"Memang banyak yang ingin berteman denganku, tetapi mereka ada maksud tertentu. Dan aku tidak suka itu. Mungkin denganmu, aku bisa mendapatkan persahabatan sejati. Aku merasa kau berbeda dengan yang lainnya," ucap Sai. Ino memandang Sai dengan tatapan sangat berterimakasih dan berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan sahabat barunya itu.

"Sudah sampai," Sai memecah lamunan Ino. Ino menoleh, menatap apartemen kecilnya. Ia menoleh kepada Sai.

"Terimakasih, Sai-san," ucap Ino sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Ia tersenyum manis. Dengan cepat ia turun dari mobilnya. Merasa ada seseorang yang terus menatapnya dengan intens, ia menoleh, mendapati Sai tengah memandangnya.

"A? Sai-san. Ada apa?" Tanya Ino heran. Sai menggeleng.

"Tidak. Hm, sampai besok, Yamanaka-san," kata Sai. Ia menutup pintu mobilnya. Kemudian meninggalkan Ino setelah tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya sebentar. Ino tersenyum sambil menatap kepergian teman barunya itu.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

Keesokan harinya, kedatangan Ino membuat heboh hampir semua gadis-gadis di SMA Konoha. Alasannya tentu saja karena Ino sekarang tak datang sendiri saja, melainkan bersama sang pangeran sekolah, Sai. Teriakan tak percaya keluar dari mulut para gadis, membuat Ino merasa tak nyaman. Ia mempercepat jalannya. Mendahului Sai yang sebelumnya ada di sampingnya.

"Siapa dia?"

"HEI! Bukankah dia Yamanaka? Yang sekolah karena beasiswa itu?"

"Yamanaka? Orang miskin yang tinggal di apartemen jelek itu, kan?"

"Ya! Cih, kasihan sekali dia. Pasti motifnya mendekati Sai hanya untuk menggerogoti kekayaan Sai! Murahan!" cela seorang gadis lain menyahut. Gadis lain yang mendengar itu menjadi terpengaruh.

"Ya! Dia memang murahan! Menjijikkan!" ucap seorang gadis lain tepat saat Ino berlalu di depannya. Ino menutup matanya erat-erat. Sesegera ia mempercepat laju jalannya—bahkan berlari kecil menjauhi kerumunan gadis yang mencemoohnya. Kenapa mereka seperti itu? Sungguh, Ino tak akan melakukan seperti apa yang dituduhkan para gadis itu! Ino hanya ingin mempunyai teman. Tidak lebih!

"Yamanaka-san!" terdengar Sai mengejar Ino yang berlari menjauh. Tapi itu malah memperburuk keadaan. Gadis-gadis disana malah bersuara riuh menanggapi perilaku Sai dan mencela Ino.

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!" bentak Sai marah. Dengan wajah yang tak seperti biasanya yang kalem, ia memandang dengan tajam gadis-gadis yang berisik itu. Gadis yang ditatap Sai hanya bisa menuduk tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Sedangkan beberapa lelaki yang disana hanya menatap licik pada para gadis. _'Rasakan itu gadis-gadis centil!"_

"Yamanaka-san. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sai ketika melihat Ino sedang terisak di bangkunya. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Sai melepaskan tangan Ino dari wajahnya. Memperlihatkan wajah gadis yang berurai air mata. Ino tidak menjawab.

"Sebaiknya kau abaikan saja omongan mereka, Yamanaka-san," ucap Sai menenangkan Ino. Ia duduk di sebelah Ino yang memang kosong itu.

"Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku, Sai-san? Kau sendiri sudah dengar dari mereka, kan? Siapa aku? Apa yang membuatmu tertarik berteman denganku padahal kita baru berteman denganku? Apa kau akan seperti mereka?" tanya Ino sambil sesenggukan. Sai terdiam.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, bukan? Dan aku berteman denganmu karena aku hanya ingin berteman. Tidak ada alasan lain," kata Sai serius.

"Lalu kenapa harus aku? Ada banyak orang yang ingin dekat denganmu!" ucap Ino dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Sai menghela nafas lagi. _Pelupa sekali gadis ini..._

"Mereka ingin dekat denganku karena sesuatu. Entah itu karena kekayaan atau apa. Dan aku membenci semua itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat mereka mengelu-elukanku, padahal sebenarnya mereka memuja kekayaanku, atau apalah itu. Aku tidak peduli. Aku benci saat mereka melakukannya. Mereka tidak mengeti perasaanku sebenarnya. Mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang menyukaiku dengan **tidak apa adanya**. Tetapi karena **ada apanya**," ucap Sai dengan nada sarat emosi. Ino memandang wajah teman barunya itu dengan iba.

"Dan saat melihatmu, aku tahu, kau tidak akan seperti itu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin berteman denganmu sejak dulu. Aku pun tahu kau tidak mempunyai seorang teman disini," kata-kata Sai membuat Ino tersentak. Itu artinya Sai sudah memperhatikannya sejak dulu, kan? Ia benar-benar merasa tidak sendirian lagi sekarang.

"Jadi apakah kau masih mau berteman denganku?" tanya Sai dengan wajah penuh harap. Ino terpaku. Dengan cepat, ia menyambut uluran tangan Sai, berjabat tangan dengan erat. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

Hari-hari berikutnya dilewatkan kedua sahabat itu bersama-sama. Mereka berangkat dan pulang bersama. Selalu bercanda bersama. Bahkan tak jarang, Sai mengunjungi apartemen Ino, atau bahkan membantu Ino di toko bunga—walau awalnya Ino bersikeras menolak. Orang lain mungkin mengira mereka sepasang kekasih karena kedekatan mereka. Melalui persahabatan itu, Sai merasa ia tak tertekan lagi untuk menjadi orang yang selalu sempurna di hadapan orang-orang. Ia hanya perlu menjadi dirinya sendiri. Mereka berdua—sahabat baru itu mengetahui kebaikan dan kejelekan masing-masing.

Sampai suatu hari merebaklah sebuah gosip di SMA Konoha, gosip bahwa Sai dan Ino telah melakukan hubungan yang lebih jauh. Bahwa mereka pacaran, dan melakukan hal yang belum pantas mereka lakukan. Dan gosip itu berlanjut dengan isu hamilnya Ino dan digugurkannya bayinya itu. Kabar burung itu segera merebak dan meluas ke kalangan siswa-siswa bahkan guru-guru disana. Kebersamaan Sai dan Ino seakan terganggu. Kemanapun mereka pergi, selalu ada cemoohan mengiringi. Ejekan itu membuat telinga mereka panas. Apalagi Ino merasa kasihan kepada Sai yang seharusnya tak perlu mendapatkan semua ini. Cemoohan, ejekan ini. Kalau saja Sai tidak berteman dengannya mungkin semua ini tidak terjadi.

"Aku berteman denganmu karena aku ingin. Berhentilah mempedulikan perkataan mereka, Ino. Sekarang atau selamanya, kita tetap seorang sahabat," kata Sia menghibur Ino suatu ketika. Tapi jawaban itu tak kunjung membuat Ino lega. Sampai suatu saat, ia menemukan sebuah buku tua di perpustakaan. Sebuah buku yang menceritakan tentang dimensi lain...

.

Berhari-hari karena tertarik dan tidak tahan akan keadaan yang seakan semakin menekannya, ia menelusuri, mencari tahu, bagaimana ia bisa datang ke dimensi lain itu. Sampai suatu saat kala ia ke perpustakaan desa, ia menemukan sebuah buku tua yang tebal, dan berdebu di kumpulan buku tak terpakai di rak buku paling pojok. Ia mempelajari, membaca, mencari tahu semuanya. Dan ia semakin yakin. Bahwa dimensi lain itu ada. Dan ada beberapa jalan untuk mencapainya. Termasuk yang paling dekat...

Sumur tua di belakang perpustakaan sekolah.

.

Sementara itu gosip tidak benar itu semakin meluas, akhirnya sampai di telinga Danzou, ayah Sai yang segera kebakaran jenggot mengetahui hal itu. Ia sangat murka kepada anaknya. Bagaimana mungkin? Dengan segera ia menghentikan beasiswa untuk Ino, membuat gadis itu kelimpungan, bahkan Ino akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Padahal itulah salah satu caranya untuk mewujudkan cita-cita Ino, menjadi seorang dokter. Ia hanya bisa sekolah dengan beasiswa. Dan sekarang kesempatannya hilang begitu saja. Haruskah ia melupakan cita-citanya?

Dan bantahan Sai kepada ayahnya rupanya tidak mempan. Seberapa kuatnya Sai menjelaskan kepada ayahnya, ayahnya tak pernah menggubris, malah berakhir dengan pemukulan ayahnya terhadap Sai.

Beberapa kali Sai datang kepada Ino meyakinkan agar gadis itu kuat. Tetapi Ino malah tidak yakin karena melihat wajah Sai yang penuh memar dan lebam. Dan karena itu dengan tekad dan keberanian ia pun akhirnya memilih jalan itu. Menuju ke dimensi lain. Dengan begini, keberadaannya akan lenyap dari dunia. Dan semua akan tenang. Termaksud Sai. Dengan begini, Sai tak akan tersakiti lagi, kan?

Dengan segera, pagi buta itu, tepat sehari sebelum ulang tahunnya, Ino dengan nekat membereskan barang-barangnya, mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Baju, peralatan P3K, apapun itu yang menurutnya bisa membantunya pergi ke dimensi lain, yang meskipun sama sekali tak terbayangkan sebelumnya olehnya. Yang ia tahu dengan berada di dimensi lain, ia bisa menemukan kebahagiaan dengan menemukan sebuah batu, batu kebahagiaan. Ia tidak tahu sama sekali maksudnya, tapi mungkin itu semua akan membantu.

Tanpa sebelumnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal—karena ia tahu itu hanya akan membuatnya dan sahabat sejatinya itu bersedih, Ino segera bergegas, melewati koridor yang masih sepi. Tetapi dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui seseorang tengah membuntutinya. Menggendong tas yang besar, ia segera membuka pintu perpustakaan yang sudah dibuka oleh penjaga-penjaga di sana. Ia segera masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan menuju ke ruangan di belakangnya. Taman kecil yang terdapat pohon dan sebuah sumur tua. Tapi sebelum ia sampai disana, ia membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil, buku harian dengan sampul bertuliskan Yamanaka Ino, ke salah satu rak di perpustakaan itu. Inilah kenangan satu-satunya di dunia ini—kalaupun ia tak kembali. Tapi kembali atau tidak, ia tidak peduli. Kalau ia kembali, apalah gunanya kalau semua orang membencinya dan itu akan membuatnya semakin tersiksa. Ia akan melihat Sai yang selama ini melindunginya dan menjaganya hanya akan tersiksa keadaannya karena ayah Sai tidak mengijinkan ia berteman dengan Sai. Mereka semua telah termakan gosip yang tidak benar tentang ia dan Sai.

Dengan langkah mantap, ia membuka pintu belakang perpustakaan. Hawa dingin pagi ini menerpa kulitnya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ino melangkah dengan mantap menuju ke sumur tua itu. Alas kakinya menginjak rumput-rumput yang sebelumnya berdiri dengan tegak itu.

Akhirnya, ia berdiri, di depan sumur kayu kotak dengan memantapkan hatinya, setelah sebelumnya ragu apa benar ia akan melakukannya. Sumur itu gelap dan mengerikan. Ino menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas ranselnya yang penuh. Menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Dengan ini, semuanya akan selesai. Ayah, Ibu, apakah yang aku lakukan ini benar? Apakah aku seorang pengecut? Tapi aku hanya ingin menemukan kebahagiaanku sendiri, ayah, ibu," ucap Ino sambil meneteskan air mata kesedihan. Ia menerawang ke langit yang mulai cerah ini. Cicit burung seakan menemaninya di tempat itu. Ino kembali menunduk. Menatap ke arah bangunan di depannya, perpustakaan, yang ada di sekolah ini. Inilah yang terakhir kalinya ia bisa menatap dunia ini.

"Dan... Sai, terimakasih atas kesediaanmu untuk bersahabat denganku. Aku benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia menemukan orang sepertimu, Sai, terimakasih, beberapa bulan sudah terlewati, dan itu sangat berarti untukku. Tapi, aku tidak ingin kau disakiti lebih jauh lagi. Aku menyayangimu. Tetapi... Selamat tinggal," ucapnya sebelum ia menceburkan diri, melompat ke sumur yang gelap itu.

Tak peduli, apa yang tertulis di buku itu bahwa sumur itu hanya akan memilih orang-orang tertentu saja. Apa salahnya mencoba? Biarlah,biarlah ia melenyapkan keberadaanya. Toh, semua orang tak akan peduli.

Terkecuali mungkin Sai. Laki-laki yang selama ini menemaninya, membebaskannya dari neraka kesendiriannya selama bertahun-tahun. Tanpa orang tua, tanpa saudara, mandiri, mencukupi semua kebutuhan sendiri. Sai adalah orang yang mengakui keberadaannya. Ino tak akan melupakan orang seperti Sai, tak akan.

Senyumnya, perilakunya...

"_Kau ingin pulang? Err... Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu?"_

_._

"_Bu-Bukan begitu maksudku. Tetapi... Sai-san, pangeran sekolah mau berbicara dan mengantarkan aku pulang itu sangat aneh. Aku bukan gadis yang cantik, apalagi terkenal,"_

"_Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu semua. Aku hanya ingin kita berteman," _

"_Ah? Te-teman?" _

"_Ta-tapi, kenapa Sai-san memilihku? Yang seperti ini? Banyak yang mau berteman dengan Sai-san. Maksudku... Ini aku, tidak pantas berteman dengan Sai-san, aku benar-benar bingung..." _

"_Memang banyak yang ingin berteman denganku, tetapi mereka ada maksud tertentu. Dan aku tidak suka itu. Mungkin denganmu, aku bisa mendapatkan persahabatan sejati. Aku merasa kau berbeda dengan yang lainnya," _

_._

"_Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku, Sai-san? Kau sendiri sudah dengar dari mereka, kan? Siapa aku? Apa yang membuatmu tertarik berteman denganku padahal kita baru berteman denganku? Apa kau akan seperti mereka?" _

"_Aku sudah mengatakannya, bukan? Dan aku berteman denganmu karena aku hanya ingin berteman. Tidak ada alasan lain,"_

"_Lalu kenapa harus aku? Ada banyak orang yang ingin dekat denganmu!" _

"_Mereka ingin dekat denganku karena sesuatu. Entah itu karena kekayaan atau apa. Dan aku membenci semua itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat mereka mengelu-elukanku, padahal sebenarnya mereka memuja kekayaanku, atau apalah itu. Aku tidak peduli. Aku benci saat mereka melakukannya. Mereka tidak mengeti perasaanku sebenarnya. Mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang menyukaiku dengan tidak apa adanya. Tetapi karena ada apanya," _

"_Dan saat melihatmu, aku tahu, kau tidak akan seperti itu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin berteman denganmu sejak dulu. Aku pun tahu kau tidak mempunyai seorang teman disini,"_

"_Jadi apakah kau masih mau berteman denganku?" _

.

"_Ino-chan, aku membawakanmu sesuatu yang mungkin kau suka! Ini ada beberapa oleh-oleh untukmu,"_

"_Sai-kun! Tidak perlu repot-repot, kan?"_

_._

"_Ijinkankah aku membantumu. Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah seperti ini, Ino-chan!"_

"_Tidak! Tidak, Sai-kun! Aku benar-benar tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi. Lagipula—"_

"_Pokoknya aku akan membantumu, Titik! Seorang sahabat tak akan membiarkan sahabatnya kerepotan!"_

"_Hei! Aku tidak kerepotan! Seorang sahabat tidak akan membantah!"_

"_Ah, adakah yang seperti itu? Pokoknya aku hanya ingin membantumu bekerja! Ayo!"_

_._

"_Sai-kun! Darimana gosip itu beredar? Kenapa semuanya menjadi begini?"_

"_Tch! Aku juga tidak mengerti! Pasti ada orang yang sengaja melakukannya untuk memisahkan kita, Ino-chan!"_

_._

"_ASTAGA, SAI-KUN! Kenapa wajahmu? Kenapa lebam-lebam begitu?"_

"_Tidak apa-apa Ino-chan. Hanya terbentur tadi,"_

"_Jangan berbohong! Luka ini... Kau habis berkelahi ya?"_

"_Ya, begitulah..."_

_._

"_Sai-kun, kau berbohong! Tadi Megumi-san,bilang kalau kau habis dipukul ayahmu di kantor tadi pagi karena membelaku. Benarkah? Kenapa kau melakukannya, Sai-kun?"_

"_Karena aku hanya ingin persahabatan kita tidak akan pernah usai, Ino! Aku ingin membuktikan kalau gosip itu palsu!"_

"_Tapi tak seorang pun percaya..."_

"_Aku akan membuat mereka semua percaya. Sekarang dan selamanya, kita akan terus bersama!"_

Sepertinya baru kemarin Ino mendapatkan seseorang yang mengajaknya bersahabat. Rasanya baru kemarin Ino mempunyai sahabat, yang selalu bersama-sama kemana saja. Yang bersedia berbagi, yang bersedia menerimanya apa adanya. Seseorang yang membebaskannya dari kesendirian. Rasa-rasanya baru kemarin semua itu terjadi.

Tawa itu seakan masih terdengar, senyum itu masih terlihat, wajah dan janji itu masih teringat.

.

"**Berjanjilah untuk selalu menjadi sahabatku. Karena bagiku tidak ada yang namanya mantan sahabat. Kita tetap sahabat sekarang dan selamanya,"**

.

.

.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara itu terdengar tepat sebelum Ino menghilang keseluruhan badannya dari dalam sumur itu. Ino tersenyum.

Penjaga sekolah...

**TBC**

**(_ _')zzZZ : \(^o^)/ **#langsungjejeritangajelas. Gomen minna, saya emang lagi seneng (baca : Gendheng) #gaadayangnanya.

Hihi, yasudlah, err.. Gomen kalau ceritanya gaje lagi seperti fict yang lain. Hehehe (^_~)v

**Arigatou gozaimashita **untuk : **Lady nacchi, Nyx Quartz, sasusakulovers, Anasasori29, Dwi anugrah, Just Ana, Ame Kuroyuki, 4ntk4-ch4n, Nami Forsley, rezki, Namiko CherryRan Mieko-chan, Maria Ai, Namichan, hana uchiha, peaphro, black butterfly, lilly, Mayuura, Akina Takahashi, Yuki no Kitsune, Naara Akira, dei-kun, Amethyst is Aphrodite, Hyena Minnie-Fishy KYUte, megu hikaru, Fuyuki Namikaze, cumanakecil, ayyuki, Adonis de Broglie, Haruchi Nigiyama, Nono Mishima, KoNan03, Midori Kumiko, Rere Aozora, Chiwe-SasuSaku, Furu-pyon, KuroShiro6yh, Lady nacchi, Angga Uchiha Haruno, Uchiha Ry-chan.**

Doumo arigatou gozaimashita. :D

Review? :)**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**End of Flashback.**

Sakura terlarut dalam cerita Ino tersebut. Ia memandangi wajah Ino yang begitu sedih mengingat masa lalunya.

"Ino-san, jangan bersedih lagi," ucap Sakura menenangkan. Ia mengelus pundak Ino. Ino menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ah, rupanya aku sangat cengeng, ya? Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum sedih. Sakura menggeleng. Kemudian seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Jadi, rumor siswi yang bunuh diri di sumur itu Ino-san?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Ino tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin," jawabnya tanpa rasa sesal. Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dilukiskan dengan jelas. Antara kagum atas kegigihan Ino, kasihan atas penderitaan Ino. Diam beberapa saat diantara mereka.

"Ino-san, err... apakah Ino-san menyesal berada disini?" tanya Sakura. Ino tersenyum manis. Kesedihan yang sebelumnya perlahan menguap begitu saja.

"Terkadang jika aku mengingat sahabat baikku. Tapi dengan keberadaan kalian semua disini, aku merasa senang," ungkap Ino dengan nada gembira yang sangat kentara. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, iya. Lalu berarti itu artinya, kita semua disini dipilih untuk berada disini, begitu kan, Ino-san?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan. Ino mengangguk.

"Tepat. Aku, kau, Naruto, dan Sasuke memang telah dipilih berada disini untuk mencari sebuah batu kebahagiaan," ucap Ino dengan nada cerianya seperti biasa. Sepertinya tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau ia baru saja menangis jika melihat wajahnya yang kembali semangat—abaikan bekas air matanya.

"Apakah ada orang lain lagi?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kalau pembatas itu sudah hilang, berarti memang cuma kita berempat," ungkap Ino.

"Pem-pembatas?" tanya Sakura bingung. Ino mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, pembatas. Sebelumnya kami bertiga tidak bisa pergi melampaui padang savannah tempatmu ditemukan itu, Sakura-chan," Ino tersenyum. Sakura mengangguk disertai bunyi 'oh begitu' dari mulutnya.

"Ya, kalau tidak, Sasuke sudah melarikan diri dari dulu. Hahaha," ucap Ino sambil tertawa. Sakura tiba-tiba teringat. Wajahnya muram kembali.

"Aku belum meminta maaf kepada Uchiha-san," katanya dengan nada sedih. Ino menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Tak apa, Sakura-chan. Tak perlu khawatir berlebihan. Aku akan membantumu, Sakura-chan," kata Ino menenangkan. Sakura mengangguk. Dengan Ino, Sakura merasa segalanya akan menjadi lebih baik.

"Errr... Kita makan dulu, yuk? Aku sudah sangat lapar," ucap Ino tiba-tiba. Ia memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan. Sakura mengangguk.

"Nah, pasti Naruto dan Sasuke sudah mencari makan," ungkap Ino dengan nada semangat. Dengan sigap ia memegang lengan Sakura dan menuntunnya keluar kamar. Kemudian memasuki ruangan di depan kamar Ino, yang ternyata adalah dapur.

Terdapat meja kecil dan sebuah kursi dengan beberapa mangkuk dan gelas—dari bambu diatasnya.

"Ah, belum yah. Kalau begitu, kita keluar saja, Sakura-chan! Pasti kedua laki-laki itu ada diluar membakar ikan seperti biasanya," kata Ino. Kedua gadis itu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke bagian depan rumah itu. Ino membawa Sakura melangkah lebih jauh, mendekati tempat mandi yang tadi pagi ditunjukkan oleh Naruto. Akan tetapi kali ini mereka berdua berbelok ke kiri, dan tak jauh dari situ terlihat Sasuke tampak serius sedang mencoba menangkap ikan dengan tongkat panjang yang ujungnya runcing. Ia tampak menggulung celananya sampai lutut dimana batas air itu mengenai tubuhnya.

"Oi, Sasuke! Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Ino setengah berteriak mengingat jarak mereka lumayan jauh. Sakura dengan cepat menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh Ino—lagi. Ino terkikik kecil.

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan, tidak apa-apa," ucap Ino menenangkan. Sakura menggeleng.

"Ta-tapi dia bilang—"

"Tidak usah dipedulikan. Ne, sekarang ayo kesana!" kata Ino lagi, menyeret lengan Sakura mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang kini menatap mereka berdua. Sakura merasakan panas dingin ketika pandangan Sasuke mengarah kepadanya. Cepat-cepat ia menunduk menghindari bertemu pandang. Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ino mendengus pelan.

"Ayolah, jangan seperti itu, Sas—"

"Oi! Aku dataaaaang!" sebuah suara cempreng memutus kalimat Ino. Mereka berdua—Sakura dan Ino yang berdiri di tepi sungai melihat Naruto yang muncul dari sebuah hutan kecil sambil membawa buah-buahan di tangannya di depan dada. Ia berlari-lari mendekati rombongan teman-temannya.

"Ah, aku dapat lumayan banyak nih. Dan—wah! Sakura-chan! Kau cantik sekaliiii!" ungkap Naruto dengan pandangan takjub ke arah Sakura yang langsung menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Ino tersenyum manis.

"Iya dong. Aku yang mendandaninya loh!" Ino menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Aku tidak tanya tuh!" kata Naruto mencibir. Ino membeliakkan matanya jengkel.

"Jangan mulai atau kupukul kepala durenmu!" kata Ino sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Ck! Daripada bertingkah bodoh lebih baik bantu aku menangkap ikan," sela Sasuke dengan suara dingin. Kedua gadis beserta seorang lelaki berambut pirang menoleh kepada seorang laki-laki yang berwajah kesal.

"Eh, baiklah..." ucap Naruto dan Ino semangat.

"Aku suka sekali bermain di sungai!" ucap Naruto dengan nada riang. Segera, digulungnya celana panjang oranyenya sampai ke lutut, dan mengambil kayu runcing di dekat sungai kemudian ia berjalan menuju sungai menyusul Sasuke.

"Ah, aku juga ingin membantu!" ucap Ino dengan riang. Ia langsung berjalan menuju ke sungai. Saat ini ia memakai rok di atas lutut, sehingga ia tidak perlu repot menggulungnya seperti kedua temannya yang lain.

Sakura terpaku menatap mereka. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak enak jika berdiam sementara yang lain bekerja. Tetapi, di sana ada Sasuke, yang membuatnya takut.

"Sakura-chan! Apa kau ingin juga kemari? Airnya sangat segar!" ucap Ino sambil mengacungkan tongkat runcingnya. Naruto disebelahnya mencibir.

"Kau kan cuma bermain saja, Ino!" kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Ino, membuat gadis dengan tubuh bagus itu menodongkan tongkatnya ke arah Naruto yang segera bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sasuke yang lebih tinggi.

"Ck! Berhentilah bermain-main!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada jengkel. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya. Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya ke arah Sasuke dan kemudian berjalan lagi untuk mencari ikan.

"Tidak asik!" cibinya mengabaikan perempatan jalan muncul di dahi Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. Sekarang ia mempunyai teman—mungkin? Dengan segera ia melangkah ke sungai. Air segar membuat kulitnya nyaman. Ia menjadi bersemangat. Di hari yang belum begitu panas ditemani cicit burung, keempat remaja itu mencari ikan bersama.

"AAAA! IKAN BESAAAAR!" teriak Naruto seketika. Ketiga remaja lainnya menoleh ke arah lelaki berambut pirang itu dan terkejut melihat ikan yang sangat besar berada di dekapan Naruto.

"Waaaah! Hebat kau Naruto!" seru Ino seketika. Bahkan ia memuji Naruto, tidak seperti biasanya. Sakura tertawa kecil sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah, kemudian menggosok hidungnya.

"Hihihi! Iya dong! Aku ka—" perkataan yang tak akan pernah selesai karena tiba-tiba ikan besar dalam dekapannya itu meloncat kembali menuju sungai.

"TIDAAAAK!" seru Naruto histeris. Dengan segera ia mengejar ikan yang telah berenang cepat menuju ke arah Sakura yang berada di depan Sasuke. Sedangkan ketiga orang lain belum sadar dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

Dan bukannya menangkap ikan, Naruto malah menubruk Sakura mengakibatkan gadis itu jatuh kebelakang menimpa Sasuke.

BYUUUR

"BHAHAHAHA!" tawa Ino pecah melihat ketiga teman dan posisi mereka. Sasuke jatuh terduduk dengan Sakura berada di atas tubuhnya, ditambah Naruto yang menubruk Sakura.

"BERAT!" ujar Sasuke sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh kedua orang di atasnya.

"U-Uchiha-san, maaf. Aku tidak—" Sakura berusaha berdiri namun tubuhnya pun tertindih oleh Naruto.

"Aduh, aduh! Kenapa jadi seperti ini?!" Naruto yang saat ini posisinya paling atas—memeluk perut Sakura segera berdiri sambil nyengir minta maaf. Dengan segera Naruto menarik tangan Sakura membantunya berdiri. Dan terakhir, membantu Sasuke yang menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Bodoh!" cibir Sasuke sambil melihat ke seluruh pakaiannya yang basah kuyup. Naruto cemberut. Ia masih memeras ujung pakaiannya yang basah sama seperti Sakura.

"Mana aku tahu kalau akhirnya begitu!" belanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Dan Ino! Bukannya membantu malah tertawa!" sergah Naruto kesal karena melihat Ino masih tertawa cekikikan.

"Hahaha. Iya iya!" Ino berkata dengan mata sedikit berair mendekati Sakura yang memeras bajunya yang basah.

"Ne, maafkan aku, Sakura-chan! Nanti kau ganti baju lagi ya!" kata Ino dengan senyum manisnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk malu.

"Kau harus mencari ikan, Naruto!" kata Sasuke tajam. Ia memandang Naruto dengan death glare andalannya. Naruto mendengus pelan.

"Iya iya! Asal kau ambilkan baju ganti!" kata Naruto. Dengan cepat ia merebut tongkat Sasuke dan berjalan untuk mencari ikan. Ino ikut membantu Naruto.

"Eh, Sakura-chan! Kau ambil baju ganti bersama Sasuke tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap Ino sambil memandang Sakura. Sakura hanya melongo.

"Ta-tap..." Sakura menggelengkan wajahnya. Ino menggaruk kepalanya sambil nyengir.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan! Tapi... Hm, okedeh aku saja kalau begitu. Kau disini saja dengan Naruto," ucapan Ino membuat Sakura benar-benar lega. Ino segera pergi dari sungai.

"Jaga Sakura-chan baik-baik, Naruto!" ucap Ino. Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Tentu saja!"

Detik berikutnya Ino segera berlari menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan jauh menuju ke rumah.

"Oi! Tunggu aku Sasukeeeee!"

.

Sakura mencoba untuk membantu Naruto mencari ikan dengan mengambil tongkat yang sebelumnya ditinggalkan Ino di tepi sungai. Dengan segera ia menyusul Naruto yang sedang serius untuk membidik ikan dengan tongkatnya.

"Naruto-nii?" ucap Sakura ketika sampai di sebelah Naruto. Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Sakura-chan! Kau bantu aku menangkap ikan, ya!" ucap Naruto semangat. Ia segera menggandeng tangan Sakura—lagi-lagi membuat wajah gadis itu merona. Kedua remaja itu pun asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Akhirnya dapat banyak juga, Sakura-chan! Ngomong-ngomong, Teme dan Ino lama sekali. Sedang apa ya mereka?" tanya Naruto sambil mengumpulkan ikan-ikan hasil tangkapan di atas tumpukan daun disebelah kayu bakar. Sakura mengangguk. Hari sudah mulai panas dan pakaian yang ia kenakan hampir kering tetapi Ino dan Sasuke belum juga muncul.

"Jangan-jangan mereka..." ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai lebar. Sakura yang melihatnya menjadi ngeri.

"Mereka ke-kenapa, Naruto-nii?" tanya Sakura bingung. Naruto menoleh kepada Sakura dengan masih menampakkan ekspresi sebelumnya.

"Ya kau tahu lah, Sakura-chan. Laki-laki dan perempuan berduaan..." kata Naruto kemudian tertawa terkekeh. Sakura yang mendengarnya wajahnya kemudian merona. Pikirannya melayang kepada Ino dan Sasuke yang sekarang tidak ada disini. Sedang apa ya mereka? Apa mereka sedang... Ah tidak, tidak! Jangan berpikir mesum, Sakura! Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir... Ino dan Sasuke sangat cocok juga. Mereka sama-sama dewasa, dan sama-sama berwajah diatas rata-rata. Tinggi mereka benar-benar serasi. Membayangkannya saja membuat Sakura merasa Ino dan Sasuke benar-benar pasangan yang sempurna. Dan ia benar-benar tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk bertanya kepada lelaki yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya—yang rupanya sedang membuat api dengan korek api lusuh.

"Na-naruto-nii. Bolehkan aku bertanya?" kata Sakura malu-malu. Naruto yang sebelumnya berkonsentrasi menoleh kepada Sakura.

"Tentu saja!" ucap cowok itu dengan ceria. Sakura merona kembali untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Sakura pun mencoba mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya mengganggu pikirannya.

"Anoo... Memang benar, ya. Kalau Ino-san dan Uchiha-san itu pacaran?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi lugu. Membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil. Beberapa detik kemudian lelaki penuh semangat itu tertawa.

"Bhahaha, bukan kok... Hehehe, Sasuke saja orangnya cuek seperti itu!" kata Naruto. Sakura menganggukan wajahnya.

"Sayang sekali ya..." ucapnya dengan kepala menunduk. Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kenapa?"

"Ya ka-karena mereka cocok. Itu saja," ungkap Sakura kemudian tersenyum. Naruto tersenyum lebar kemudian nyengir.

"Hahaha, yang benar saja, Sakura-chan. Si galak disandingkan dengan si cuek? Mana bisa?" katanya sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya sendiri. Sakura menelengkan wajahnya.

"Ke-kenapa tidak? Bukannya saling melengkapi?" tanyanya bingung. Naruto memandang Sakura dalam. Sakura terkesiap kemudian menunduk. Ia berani bersumpah sempat melihat wajah Naruto muram tadi.

"Na-naruto-nii. Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura pelan.

Diam sejenak dan itu membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman.

"Maaf untuk apa? Hahaha, ada-ada saja kau Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto dengan nada riang kemudian menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. Sakura tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Bah, mereka lama sekali! Kalau begitu kita bakar duluan ikannya, Sakura-chan!" ujar Naruto. Ditusukkannya ranting runcing ke tubuh ikan yang sudah dicuci tersebut dan mulai memanggangnya di atas api yang rupanya sudah mulai membesar. Sakura mengangguk dan mulai membantu Naruto.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Gomen lama, teman-teman!" teriak Ino dengan napas ngos-ngosan ketika ia mencapai Sakura dan Naruto yang sedang menekuni aktivitas mereka—membakar ikan. Dibelakang Ino tampak Sasuke. Naruto nyengir.

"Kalian habis apa?" tanyanya dengan cengiran berniat menggoda. Sasuke berdecih.

"Seenaknya saja kau bilang apa! Tadi kami menemukan ular masuk rumah tahu!" tukas Ino galak sambil menoyor kepala Naruto membuat lelaki itu menggerutu.

"U-ular?" tanya Sakura takut. Binatang berdarah dingin dan mengerikan itu? Ino tampak mengangguk.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan! Tapi kau tak usah takut, karena Sasuke sudah membunuhnya!" kata Ino sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Sakura menunduk.

"Ayo makan!" suara Naruto memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi. Ino dan Sasuke pun bergegas duduk mengelilingi api. Mereka berdua memberikan pesanan rekan mereka yang lain—pakaian ganti.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Kenyangnyaaaaa!" ungkap Naruto dan Ino bersamaan. Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat Ino dan Naruto mengelus perut mereka berdua, kompak.

"Hei, Ino, menurutmu kapan kita akan mencari batu kebahagiaan itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah gadis yang sedang mengelus perutnya. Ino menoleh.

"Kau ingin secepatnya, Naruto?" bukannya menjawab, Ino malah balik bertanya. Naruto mengangguk.

"Kapanpun kalian semua mau," kata Ino sambil tersenyum memandangi teman-temannya. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"Batu kebahagian itu bagaimana, Ino-san?"

Ino mengangguk. Kemudian berkata,"Ne, Sakura-chan, Aku sendiri kurang yakin sih. Tapi dikatakan dalam buku yang aku temukan di perpustakaan desa, apabila kita menemukan batu kebahagiaan kita akan menemukan kebahagiaan pula. Aku pun tidak tahu kebahagiaan yang seperti apa. Tapi... aku pikir ini adalah kebahagiaan secara subyektif. Menurutmu, apa arti kebahagiaan bagimu, begitu," terang Ino panjang lebar. Sakura mengangguk.

"Wujud batunya seperti apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Ino menaruh telunjuk di dagunya kemudian berpikir.

"Kurang tahu. Yang jelas itu adalah sebuah batu. Entah batu apa, tidak dijelaskan secara rinci,"

"Lalu bagaimana kita tahu batu itu ada dimana?" tanya Sakura kembali.

"Ne, di dalam buku yang sudah aku bawa, disana ada petanya, Sakura-chan," jawab Ino.

"Haaah, ada-ada saja ya, dimensi ini!" ujar Naruto sambil menaruh tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Ino tersenyum.

"Yeah, tapi kau membutuhkannya juga, kan?" tanya Ino sambil menyeringai. Naruto membuang wajahnya. Mereka semua terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Batu kebahagiaan? Bisakah mereka mendapatkannya nanti?

"Hn, aku duluan," ujar Sasuke setelah sekian lama berdiam. Ia berdiri kemudian melangkah menuju ke rumah. Sakura terdiam mengamati lelaki yang ditakutinya itu menjauh.

"Hah, tetap tidak berubah. Suka menyendiri!" cibir Naruto.

"Ya, tapi ada peningkatan, kan? Ia sudah mau bersosialisasi dengan kita? Sudah sedikit akrab malah!" kata Ino. Mereka bertiga mengawasi punggung tegap Sasuke menjauh. Laki-laki itu tak menoleh sedikitpun, pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"A-apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura bingung. Berada di saat orang lain membicarakan sesuatu yang tak kau tahu membuatmu canggung sekaligus bingung. Naruto dan Ino menoleh.

"Yeah, dulu waktu kesini ia adalah pribadi tertutup dan menyebalkan. Beberapa kali ia terus mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya tapi entah kenapa selalu gagal," kata Ino sambil mengangkat bahunya. Ia membenahi duduknya menjadi bersila—sebelumnya ia bersimpuh sama seperti Sakura.

"Benarkah? Memangnya kenapa dengannya, Ino-san?" tanya Sakura kaget sekaligus bingung. Ino menghela nafas.

"Yaaah, dia mengalami hal menyedihkan waktu di dunia kita. Katanya semua keluarganya dibunuh oleh seseorang," ucap Ino dengan wajah iba. Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanyanya penasaran. Naruto di sebelahnya hanya menampakkan ekspresi muram.

"Aku juga kurang tahu. Dulu sewaktu pertama disini ia seperti gila. Beberapa kali ia mencoba bunuh diri tapi selalu gagal. Untung saja beberapa hari kemudian Naruto muncul dan mengubahnya sedikit demi sedikit," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum kecil. Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sakura menatap kedua orang berambut kuning di depannya dengan tatapan kagum. Di satu sisi, mereka berdua—Naruto dan Ino bisa bertengkar karena hal sepele, di sisi lain mereka bisa saling memuji dan kompak. Selain itu, mereka seperti bisa memberikan terapi penyembuhan untuk Uchiha Sasuke yang mungkin mengalami trauma hebat waktu itu.

"Kalau begitu, kasihan sekali Uchiha-san itu..." ucap Sakura sambil menunduk. Helaian poninya menutupi dahinya.

"Yeah, aku kira kita semua bernasib sama, Sakura-chan. Tapi kita harus yakin kalau kita bisa menjalaninya!" kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Sakura menoleh cepat, memandang wajah lelaki yang sedang tersenyum sambil menerawang ke langit. Sakura dan Ino tersenyum.

"Naruto-nii, juga?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Lelaki penuh semangat ini...

Naruto menghela napasnya kemudian mengangguk.

"Yeah. Tapi yang lalu biarkan saja berlalu Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto kemudian tersenyum manis. Sakura membalas senyum Naruto.

"Hoaaaaahm. Aku ngantuk. Aku tidur dulu ya teman-teman. Nanti malam kita bahas tentang batu kebahagiaan. Oke?" ucap Ino setelah menguap lebar kemudian berdiri dan merapikan bajunya. Ditepuk-tepuknya roknya untuk menjatuhkan debu maupun rumput kering yang menempel.

"Dasar pemalas," cibir Naruto yang segera terbalaskan dengan jitakan maut Ino.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Uwaaaaaa, kelincinya lucu sekaliiiiii~" ucap Sakura ketika ia sedang berjalan-jalan di luar. Ia melihat seekor kelinci berbulu putih yang cantik dan terlihat sangat halus. Berniat menyentuh, Sakura mencoba mendekati kelinci mungil tersebut.

Saat ini memang ia sedang mencoba berkeliling sebentar, mencoba menghapalkan keadaan sekitar.

"Eh?!" ucapnya ketika tiba-tiba kelinci itu berlari menjauh.

"Ah! Tu-Tunggu! Uh!" mengejar kelinci itu, Sakura berlari.

KRESEK KRESEK

"UH! Dasar kelinci nakal. Akhirnya kau tertangkap juga!" ucap Sakura ketika berhasil mendekap kelinci setelah menerobos semak-semak.

"Hihi! Benar kan, kau lembut sekali!" tersenyum, Sakura menggendong kelinci tersebut dan mendekapnya di dada sambil mengelus bulu-bulunya.

"Kyaaaaa! Lembutnya! Sangat lu—"

Sebuah pemandangan langka membuat perkataannya terhenti. Wajahnya benar benar memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Karena di depannya ada Sasuke yang rupanya sedang mandi. Bahkan seluruh tubuhnya terekspos dengan jelas di depan Sakura. Ah, rupanya Sakura tidak menyadari dia memasuki area mandi para cowok.

"U-Uchiha-s-san! K-ka—"

.

.

BRUK

.

Dan Sakura pun tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

**AN** : Gomen. Lama apdet... T_T

Sudah dua tahun ternyata. Maaf kalau ceritanya juga nggak memuaskan...

Terimakasih buat teman-teman yang mengingatkan lewat FB, juga temen cowok sekelas ternyata author juga... Gomen terlalu lama apdet...

Terimakasih... Mulai sekarang semangat lagi... Arigatouuu... sudah baca, review, fav, mengingatkan... T_T

Arigatou...

Dan yang diatas itu... yang adegan akhir itu stuck... T_T

Korekara Ganbarimasu... harus semangat lagi.. :D

Arigatouuuuuuuuuu minna... :D


	5. Chapter 5

Pertama kali yang Sakura lihat adalah bayang-bayang dedaunan pohon dan semak yang ada di sampingnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Bayangan seseorang yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya sambil menatapnya lekat membuatnya terkejut kemudian bangun mendudukkan dirinya secepat mungkin.

"Um—" perkataannya terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang yang berdiri di dekatnya adalah orang yang ditakutinya—Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san!" ucapnya kaget. Sasuke tidak merespon.

"Anoo… Uchiha-san, ap-apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya masih dalam posisi setengah berbaring—hanya mengangkat punggungnya. Ia menunduk menghindari tatap pandang dengan Sasuke. Diam beberapa saat.

"Lekas pulang," ucap Sasuke seketika kemudian langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"A-anoo… Iya, maaf," kata Sakura kemudian bergegas bangun dan menyusul Sasuke yang berada di depannya. Sengaja ia melangkah lambat-lambat tanpa berniat mendahului lelaki yang menurutnya sangat menakutkan itu. Di depannya, Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama, terus melangkah ke depan tanpa berniat menoleh kepada gadis yang berjalan di belakangnya bahkan sekedar melihat apa gadis itu mengikutinya atau tidak.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Menarik. Karena perubahan ekspresi terjadi pada keduanya. Semburat merah tipis tampak di pipi Sasuke mengingat kejadian barusan, kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi jengkel, sangat teramat jengkel kepada gadis yang dibelakangnya sampai-sampai membuatnya ingin melemparkan gadis itu jauh-jauh dari hidupnya, gadis yang selalu saja membuatnya marah. Entah kenapa perilaku gadis berambut pink itu selalu tampak salah di mata Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sakura sebaliknya. Ia nampak begitu bingung dengan apa yang sudah terjadi sehingga ia bisa ada di sana—di tempat mandi para cowok, dan ditunggui Sasuke barusan. Dan –eh, tempat mandi cowok? Sakura tiba-tiba teringat tanpa sengaja ia memasuki tempat mandi cowok dan memergoki Sasuke sedang mandi tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi badannya yang polos itu. Seluruh bayangan tubuh Sasuke tampak masih jelas dalam pikiran Sakura. Wajah Sakura perlahan memerah seperti kepiting rebus mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Ingin rasanya Sakura pingsan kembali. Ingin rasanya Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri yang selalu membuat marah pemuda di depannya dan Sakura sangat bingung kenapa dari awal ia selalu tampak salah di hadapan pemuda di depannya ini.

Langit senja yang indah ketika mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke kediaman mereka. Sinar matahari kemerah-merahan melengkapi perjalanan mereka. Indah, sangat indah dan sangat kontras dengan suasana hati kedua orang itu terutama dengan suasana hati seorang lelaki yang berjalan memimpin.

Sasuke membuka pintu utama di kediaman mereka dan melangkah masuk. Di dalamnya Naruto dan Ino yang sedang duduk bersila berdua sambil mengamati buku menoleh. Tanpa berbasa-basi Sasuke langsung berlalu ke kamarnya, yang berada di samping kamar Sakura meninggalkan teman-temannya yang lain terbengong-bengong.

Dengan gugup Sakura melangkah mendekati kedua temannya yang sedang mengamati buku yang kemarin Sakura baca. Buku yang sama yang dipukulkannya ke wajah Sasuke. Mengingatnya membuat Sakura benar-benar gemas pada dirinya sendiri. Ingin rasanya Sakura sujud mohon ampun dan mengulang kembali pertemuannya dengan Sasuke dengan baik dan **normal**.

"Kalian habis darimana, Sakura-chan?" tanya Ino dengan pandangan heran. Yah—memang Naruto dan Ino mengacuhkan sikap Sasuke yang langsung masuk ke ruangannya tanpa berbasa-basi sekedar menyapa. Justru yang akan membuat bingung adalah apabila Sasuke mengetok pintu, memberi salam, tersenyum pada mereka kemudian duduk beberapa saat untuk berbasa-basi sebelum masuk ke ruangannya. Ayolah, itu sama sekali bukan Sasuke.

"Umh… Habis dari luar tadi, Ummh—" Sakura tampak gugup menjawab. Tangannya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan ekspresi tidak nyaman yang kentara.

"Apa kalian sudah baikan?" tanya Ino lagi kali ini dengan senyum. Naruto di sebelahnya juga ikut tersenyum. Sakura memandang mereka berdua kemudian menggeleng lemah. Kedua orang di depannya menatap bingung.

"Lalu, apa yang tadi kalian lakukan, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Umh, bukan apa-apa, Naruto-nii," Sakura yang sebelumnya berdiri di depan kedua temannya yang lain kemudian duduk bersila dengan ekspresi risih. Ino yang mengerti Sakura sedang tidak ingin bercerita hanya tersenyum lembut, kemudian pandangannya beralih kembali ke buku tebal yang sekarang ada di tangan Naruto yang duduk bersila di sampingnya.

"Hah! Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan ini, Ino?! Tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali," keluh Naruto kemudian meletakkan buku tebal itu di lantai dekat penerangan, kembali membalik, membuka lembaran buku itu dengan frustasi.

Ino menghela napas. Ia pun melihat buku tebal itu kini kosong secara misterius. Tidak terisi coretan sedikit pun.

"Umm—Ino-chan, Naruto-nii, kenapa disini sama sekali tidak ada isinya? Waktu pertama kali aku datang kesini, buku ini ada isinya," ucap Sakura sambil membolak-balik buku di depannya dari awal sampai sampul yang terakhir. Yang ia bingungkan, malam dimana ia datang kesini, buku itu penuh dengan tulisan yang sayang sekali waktu itu tak Sakura baca karena keadaannya tidak memungkinkan.

Nauto dan Ino sama-sama menghela napas.

"Itu dia, Sakura-chan, entah kenapa, semua tulisan di buku ini berikut petanya mendadak lenyap. Bukankah ini aneh? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sih?" keluh Ino frustasi sambil mengacak poninya.

"Bagaimana kita bisa menemukan batu kebahagiaan itu kalau sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk. Dan kau tidak ingat isinya, Ino?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Ino menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tidak begitu mengingat semuanya, Naruto. Aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya begini," ucap Ino pelan. Mereka bertiga terdiam larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Naruto merebahkan dirinya, menatap langit-langit rumah, mengintip langit malam dari celah atap yang berlubang.

"Anoo… Apakah sudah mencari di sekitar rumah ini?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Baik Ino maupun Naruto menoleh.

"Sudah, Sakura-chan, petanya sudah kami cari tapi tidak ditemukan. Apa mungkin menghilang bersama dengan tulisan di buku itu. Argh! Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku tidak ingat sama sekali tentang isi buku itu!" seru Ino frustasi.

Semua terdiam kembali, berikut Sakura yang agaknya masih mencoba memahami keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

"Bagaimana kita dapat menemukan batu kebahagiaan itu…" gumam Naruto pelan masih terbaring. Kedua gadis di sampingnya hanya menatap Naruto sekilas kemudian kembali larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

**KRIET**

Suara pintu yang dibuka, membuat ketiga orang yang sedang merenung itu serentak menoleh ke arah kamar Sasuke. Sasuke keluar kamar menatap mereka dengan pandangan sama seperti biasa, tenang, tajam. Dengan pelan ia menyusul ketiga temannya yang menatap kosong ke arahnya.

"Hah, Sasuke… Bagaimana kita bisa menemukan batu kebahagiaan itu?" tanya Naruto pelan, kemudian menutupi matanya dengan lengan tangan kirinya. Sasuke terdiam. Pandangannya mengarah ke arah ketiga temannya, kemudian buku yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Ia menganalisa sendiri keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

"Padahal kita disini kan ingin mencari batu kebahagiaan, aku ingin bahagia… Aku ingin mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan," gumam Naruto lagi. Semuanya terdiam.

"Kenapa bisa hilang begini?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dimensi ini?!" ucapan Naruto tiba-tiba mulai meninggi, agaknya ia mulai marah, frustasi.

"Kita bisa mencarinya tanpa mengandalkan buku itu," ucap Sasuke seketika. Semua menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Naruto menegakkan posisinya ke duduk.

"Mencari… di dimensi yang belum kita ketahui ini? Apa kau gila? Apa kau tahu apa yang bisa terjadi pada kita di luar nanti? Bahkan kita sama sekali tidak tahu rupa batu itu!" tukas Ino yang sedari tadi diam. Sasuke menatap Ino tajam.

"Bukankah lebih gila lagi, terus diam di tempat ini?" tanya Sasuke. Ino terdiam.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau terjadi sesu—"

"Kurasa Sasuke benar. Agaknya kita harus mencari inisiatif sendiri, kalau terus diam, bagaimana kita bisa menemukan batu itu?" potong Naruto.

"Kau tidak tahu bahaya yang mengancam di luar sana? Kita bisa aman selama ini karena ada batas yang melingkupi daerah ini, kan?" seru Ino. "Dan bagaimana kalau—tunggu! Kalau semua tulisan di buku ini telah lenyap beserta petanya, apakah itu berarti pembatasnya terbuka? Dan apakah bahaya di luar sana entah apapun itu bisa masuk ke daerah ini?" tanya Ino seketika dengan nada ketakutan. Ia mencengkeram roknya. Sakura baru pertama kali melihat Ino ketakutan dan panik seperti ini, sama sekali seperti bukan Ino.

"Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Ino!" kata Naruto kemudian menatap tajam Ino, kesal karena rasa takut gadis itu sangat berlebihan.

"Aku hanya berbicara fakta! Bagaimana kalau seandainya itu benar. Kita semua belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya di dimensi ini, kan? Dan yang terpenting bagaimana dengan batu itu? Apakah sembarang batu bisa kita ambil dan mengakui itu sebagai batu kebahagiaan?" Ino membela dirinya sendiri.

"Hei! Kenapa kau menjadi penakut seperti itu, Ino? Bukankah sebelum kami semua ada disini, kau sudah terlebih dulu ada disini? Dan tentang batu itu, cepat atau lambat kita pasti akan mengetahuinya!" seru Naruto membuat Ino terdiam. Keheningan menyeruak.

"Bagaimanapun… kita harus segera menemukan batu itu, kan?" ucap Naruto memecah keheningan. "Dan caranya harus berani mengambil resi—"

"Bicara saja seenaknya! Bahkan kau tidak tahu kalau sebelum kalian datang aku selalu dibayangi ketakutan? Meskipun aku ingin bahagia, tapi… sendirian disini tanpa siapapun—"

"LALU KAU ANGGAP KAMI INI APA?!" teriak Naruto. "Bukankah sekarang bukan lagi aku, bukan lagi kau, tapi KITA?!" seru Naruto. Ino terdiam. Sakura mengelus pelan lengan Ino menenangkan gadis yang kini tertunduk itu.

"Kalau selamanya disini, bukankah sama saja, sama saja hidup di dunia kita sebelumnya. Tetap saja memiliki luka yang sama," ucap naruto pelan. "Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku ketika menemukanku, kita bisa dapatkan batu kebahagiaan itu, pasti. Kau sendiri yang memberi harapan padaku, kan, Ino?" tanya Naruto lagi. Ino mendongak menatap mata sebiru matanya itu dengan intens.

"Kita harus pemberani, Ino. Kita harus bisa menemukan batu itu, harus," semua menatap Naruto yang tiba-tiba menepuk dahinya dengan keras, kemudian mengusap mata dengan lengannya. Pria yang biasanya riang itu…

.

.

Menangis.

"Na-naruto-nii," ucap Sakura kebingungan. Pria yang biasanya riang itu kini menangis di hadapan mereka semua. Ino terdiam menatap Naruto. Ia memang mengerti kisah hidup Naruto. Ino menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tahu, maaf semuanya. Aku memang penakut, egois," ucapnya kemudian. Sakura bisa melihat tetes-tetes air berjatuhan ke rok Ino yang menunduk. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke terdiam. Bedanya Sasuke hanya mengamati ketiga temannya, sedangkan Sakura sibuk menenangkan Ino dan Naruto dengan bergantian mengelus lengan dan punggung mereka.

Beberapa menit berlalu, namun agaknya tidak ada yang mau memulai interaksi. Semuanya terdiam, masih nyaman dengan posisi mereka masing-masing saat ini. Hanya terdengar sesenggukan Ino sesekali.

"Hn. Kita akan mencarinya," ucap Sasuke akhirnya memecah keheningan. Semuanya menatapnya.

"Ya, dan menemukan kebahagiaan. Pasti!" kata Naruto bersemangat. Ia menunjukkan jempolnya ke depan. Tersenyum, membuat yang lain ikut tersenyum—tipis untuk Sasuke.

"Saa! Gomen ne, teman-teman atas keegoisanku. Sekarang kita saatnya untuk beristirahat. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai pencariannya besok?" tanya Ino dengan nada ceria seperti biasa membuat sakura lega.

"Setuju!"

"I-iya!"

"Hn,"

Jawaban dari ketiga temannya yang lain membuat Ino puas.

"Nah, kalau begitu kita harus beristirahat teman-teman," kata Ino kemudian berdiri yang diikuti teman-teman yang lain. "Oke, Oyasumi, minna," ucap Ino sebelum akhirnya berjalan berlalu ke arah kamarnya.

"Oyasuminasai," ucap Sakura tersenyum manis.

Ketiga orang lainnya pun kemudian ikut menyusul menuju ke kamar masing-masing. Malam itu, hati masing-masing dari mereka entah mengapa menghangat. Rasanya mereka terhubung antara satu dan lain, rasanya seperti bukan lagi aku, tetapi kita—seperti kata Naruto. Malam itu mereka mulai saling memahami, bahwa selanjutnya perjalanan yang entah bagaimana rasanya akan mereka lalui bersama.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

Sasuke baru membuka pintu kamarnya ketika tiba-tiba saja di depannya sudah disuguhi pemandangan ketiga temannya yang duduk bersila mengelilingi buku besar kemarin, berdebat—yang benar adalah Ino dan Naruto berdebat, seperti biasa.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Kau ini curang sekali! Memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel seperti itu. Bagaimana denganku. Tega sekali kau," kata Ino kemudian sambil memasang ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat. Sakura menggaruk pipinya gugup.

"E-ettoo—"

"Ah, kau ini sukanya iri saja sih," cibir Naruto disebelahnya. Ino menoleh dengan horror membuat Naruto seketika mencicit.

"E- hehehe, oke oke, Sakura-chan. Bikin panggilan buat Ino dong, kasihan dia," kata Naruto sambil beringsut menjauh dari Ino sedikit demi sedikit.

"Begitu lebih baik," kata Ino melempar pandangan sebal ke arah Naruto kemudian menoleh kembali ke arah Sakura yang ada di depannya. Naruto yang di sebelah Ino menjulurkan lidahnya membuat Sakura tertawa geli.

"Um… Baik, Ino-s—"

"Ino-nee, lebih baik," ucap Ino dengan bersemangat. "Bagaimana?" sambungnya.

"Ino-buta sepertinya sangat bagus," sambung Naruto di sebelahnya. Ino dengan refleks menoleh.

"Kalau kau mau buku ini mendarat di kepala jelekmu, silakan lanjutkan saja," ancam Ino kemudian mengambil buku supertebal di hadapannya. Naruto meringis dengan tangan berbentuk huruf 'V' di samping wajahnya. Sakura kembali tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua 'kakak'nya itu di hadapannya.

"Baik, Ino-nee," ucapnya untuk pertama kali. Ino menjerit girang disambut Naruto yang segera menutup telinga dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil menggumamkan 'urusai buta!". Segera setelah itu bakpao dengan instannya muncul di kepala naruto.

"Ah, Oyahou, Sasuke!" ucap Ino ketika menyadari Sasuke sedang mengamati mereka bertiga.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke kemudian mendekat. Sakura tiba-tiba saja ingat insiden kemarin, ia menunduk menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke lagi.

"Ah, bekal apa saja yang akan kita bawa?" tanya Naruto.

"Baju tentu, obat yang ada, dan beberapa peralatan penting, nanti sambil lalu sajalah, pasti ingat," ucap Ino. Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk.

.

Pagi yang cerah seperti yang diharapkan oleh keempat orang yang hendak memulai petualangan mereka untuk mencari batu kebahagiaan. Sebuah batu yang mereka percaya dapat merubah kehidupan mereka, memberikan apa yang mereka pikir hal itu merupakan sebuah kebahagiaan.

"Yosh! Aku sudah siap!" ucap Naruto kemudian nyengir. Ia memasukkan baju yang sebelumnya di bawa di dekapannya ke dalam tas milik Ino—satu-satunya tas disana. Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama. Sekarang baju mereka berempat ada di dalam tas Ino yang memang berukuran besar.

"Kau bawa ya, Sasuke!" kata Ino kemudian menyerahkan tas kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus namun tetap menerima tas yang hampir semua berisi baju beserta sebuah buku tebal tersebut kemudian menggendong ransel itu.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ujar Naruto dengan semangat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu kemudian bergegas keluar, Sasuke mengikuti di belakangnya, kemudian Ino dan terakhir Sakura, yang berjalan was-was sambil mengawasi punggung tegap Sasuke.

Mereka berempat mengawali perjalanan mereka, sebelum itu mereka pergi ke sungai untuk mengisi perut mereka. Mencari ikan.

Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di tepi dan mengambil tongkat runcing yang selalu ada disana. Setelah menggulung celananya sebatas lutut, ia mulai turun dan berburu ikan. Naruto, Ino dan Sakura langsung mengikuti.

"Sebaiknya kali ini jangan bodoh, Naruto, kita hanya membawa baju sedikit," kata Ino mengingatkan kepada Naruto yang sedang semangat memburu ikan. Naruto menoleh dengan sengit.

"Kau yang harusnya berhati-hati. Kau juga ceroboh," balas Naruto. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Sebaiknya cepat cari dan jangan berisik," ungkapnya jengah. Ino dan Naruto yang hendak berdebat menjadi diam kembali. Entah kenapa Sasuke memang sepertinya punya wibawa tersendiri di sana.

JLEB

Seekor ikan berukuran sedang telah tertancap di ujung tongkat Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi ketika mereka berempat telah selesai mengisi perut mereka.

"Apa benar cuma kita berempat yang ada di tempat ini?" Naruto memulai percakapan. Ino menoleh, "Ya, entahlah, menurut buku yang aku baca dulu, kalau kita bisa melewati pembatas tempo hari, maka memang kita berempat yang dipilih disini. Tapi… aku pun tidak tahu apa yang ada di luar sana. Semoga saja bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya," jawab Ino. Ia kemudian langsung berdiri, membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di celana pendeknya.

"Pikirkan saja amaaaaan… Ayo kita memulai perjalanan kita. Aku tidak sabar segera menemukan batu kebahagiaan itu!" ucapnya semangat sembari mengangkat salah satu tangannya meninju udara. Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk kemudian berdiri. Sasuke yang paling dingin di antara mereka berdiri kemudian melemparkan tas ransel kepada Naruto.

"Oi—" Naruto terkejut mendapati ransel tersebut akan mendarat diwajahnya. Segera ia menangkap ransel tersebut dan melempar pandangan sebal ke Sasuke yang tidak digubris. Ino berjalan bersama Sakura sedang Naruto dan Sasuke ada di belakang mereka. Hari itu cerah—cenderung panas. Tetapi pohon di sepanjang perjalanan membuat teduh jalanan yang mereka lalui.

"Andai dunia kita masih seperti ini, pasti menyenangkan sekali, ya!" ucap Naruto kepada semua yang berjalan beriringan.

"Yup, suasananya sangat sejuk, alamnya masih asli," ungkap Ino. Obrolan pun mengalir dari mulut Ino dan Naruto. Sakura dan Sasuke hanya menjadi pendengar disana. Sakura memang bukan tipe orang yang cerewet suka bercerita macam Naruto maupun Ino, dan Sakura, meskipun rasanya ingin ikut menimpali obrolan Naruto dan Ino, ia merasa gugup apabila ada Sasuke di sekitarnya. Ia takut melakukan sesuatu yang salah lagi kali ini.

"Teman-teman… apapun yang terjadi nanti, kita harus tetap bersama, saling melindungi satu sama lain sampai mendapatkan batu kebahagiaan tersebut. Apapun yang terjadi sekarang disini kita adalah sahabat—keluarga baru di sini. Aku ingin kita sama-sama menyatukan tekad kita," ucap Ino saat beberapa menit mereka dilanda diam, karena sepertinya baik Naruto maupun Ino telah bercerita banyak sebelumnya dan itu rupanya membuat mereka agak sedikit capek bicara.

"I-iya, Ino-nee," jawab Sakura di sebelah Ino.

"Itu sih sudah pasti," timpal Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam tapi mendengarkan.

"Kita sudah jauh berjalan, sudah kurang lebih 2 jam kita berjalan, apa kalian tidak capek?" tanya Naruto. Ia sedikit membenarkan posisi ransel agar nyaman di punggung.

"Jangan mengarang, kita baru sekitar 30 menit berjalan, naruto," ucap Ino kemudian menunjukkan jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak capek?" tanyanya kepada orang disebelahnya yang terus terdiam. Sasuke melirik ke arah naruto tapi tetap berjalan.

"Apa susahnya menjawab sih!" keluh Naruto karena tak mendapat tanggapan dari Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal. Naruto kemudian berjalan lebih cepat ke depan, menuju ke samping Sakura.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan… apa kau tidak capek?" tanya Naruto. Sakura menoleh.

"E-eng… belum begitu capek,Naruto-nii," jawab Sakura.

"Hah! Ini sih karena aku membawakan tas kalian. Hei, Ino, giliranmu membawa tas ini!" ucap Naruto seenaknya. Ia mencopot ransel dan berniat memberikannya pada Ino. Ino mendelik kesal pada Naruto.

"Kau laki-laki, kan. Heh?" ucapnya galak. Naruto mendelik.

"A-anoo… Naruto-nii, kalau begitu biar aku saja yang bawa tasnya," ucap Sakura seketika, membuat Naruto melongo sesaat.

"Heh? Kau mau membawa tas ini, Sakura-chan? Lebih baik tidak usah, tasnya terlalu berat!" kata Naruto kemudian tertawa kikuk. Ino tersenyum mengejek kepada Naruto yang langsung dibalas dengan juluran lidah sebal oleh cowok berambut pirang tersebut.

Keempat remaja itu kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menyusuri tepian sungai yang entah menuju kemana, sesuai kesepakatan mereka, karena dengan dekat sungai, untuk minum, mandi akan lebih mudah. Tak terasa, hari sudah berganti senja. Mereka berempat—tepatnya Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon. Ia langsung duduk di bawah pohon menolak untuk lanjut berjalan.

"Ayolah, teman-teman, lebih baik istirahat dulu disini! Ini sudah senja. Lebih baik segera bersihkan diri dan segera beristirahat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan esok hari!" ucap Naruto ngambek.

"Dasar kau ini!" omel Ino namun begitu ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto, menyadari ada benarnya juga cowok yang berambut blonde seperti miliknya itu. Sakura menyusul duduk diikuti Sasuke. Naruto meletakkan tas berisi pakaian dan lain sebagainya di tengah-tengah mereka berempat.

"Nih, silakan kalau yang mau membersihkan diri," ucapnya. Naruto meluruskan kaki dan memijat-mijat telapak kakinya yang terasa mengeras sehabis berjalan sebegitu jauhnya.

"Kira-kira kita sampai dimana, ya, sebenarnya?" tanya naruto.

"Kalau aku pikir sih, kita baru berjalan sebentar," jawab Ino.

"Heeeee? Sudah selama ini kau bilang sebentar?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Ya, karena kita memang tidak tahu apa yang sedang kita lewati ini," ujar Ino. Naruto mendengus.

"Hei, hei, kau ini, tunjukkan sisi kelakianmu! Kau tidak lihat Sakura saja bisa berjalan sejauh ini, lagipula kau sendiri kemarin yang terlihat bersemangat" cibir Ino. Naruto memajukan bibirnya.

"Iya bawel," ucapnya. Ino mendecak, agaknya sebenarnya ia pun lelah, untuk sekedar memulai pertengkaran dengan Naruto.

"Aku mandi," kata Sasuke setelah mereka berempat hening beberapa saat. Seolah dan selalu terhipnotis oleh kharisma Sasuke, setiap laki-laki itu bicara pasti ketiga teman yang lain perhatiannya akan selalu tersedot kepadanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke adalah orang yang jarang bicara. Sakura mengawasi Sasuke yang mengambil pakaian dari dalam tas kemudian beranjak pergi menuju ke sungai yang ada di belakang pohon tempat mereka beristirahat. Sasuke agak mengambil jarak agak jauh di sisi yang banyak terdapat semak di sekitarnya.

Ino dan Naruto sama-sama merebahkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan.

"Anoo… bukankah sebaiknya kita membuat api unggun, Naruto-nii? Ino-nee?" tanya Sakura kemudian melihat kedua temannya mengistirahatkan tubuh penat mereka.

"Hmmm.. Iya sebentar lagi, Sakura-chan," ucap Ino malas. Ia menaruh tangan kirinya di atas dahinya. Kemudian baik Ino maupun Naruto keduanya tidak bersuara kembali. Hanya dengkur halus keduanya yang terdengar. Sakura memang kelelahan akan tetapi hari semakin gelap dan hawanya semakin dingin saja.

Tanpa ada niat membangunkan mereka, Sakura mengambil tekad untuk membuat api unggun untuk mereka berempat menghangatkan badan, atau paling tidak juga mengambil beberapa makanan yang bisa didapat nantinya. Sakura kemudian berjalan mencari kayu bakar sebelum hari benar-benar gelap. Ia berjalan ke arah dimana Sasuke berjalan tadi.

"Akh!" pekik seorang laki-laki ketika Sakura sedang berjalan di sekitar semak dimana Sasuke mandi tadi. Sakura terpaku di tempat. Suara Sasuke kah?

"Sialan!" suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini diikuti dengan suara seperti pukulan.

"Mati kau! Ugh! Sial!" suara itu terdengar lagi. Sakura ragu-ragu di tempat. Haruskah ia bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Itu tadi suara Sasuke, kan? Hening beberapa saat karena sebenarnya Sakura pun ragu hendak menanyakannya kepada seseorang di balik semak-semak itu.

"A-anoo… U-Uchiha-san?" tanya Sakura. Ia mendekati semak yang menutupi tempat dia dan Sasuke yang entah sedang apa. Tidak ada sahutan.

"Anoo… U-uchiha-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" ulang Sakura berasumsi suaranya kurang terdengar. Tak ada sahutan lagi.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi?" ulangnya kembali dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Masih tidak ada sahutan. Sakura menjadi bimbang di tempat.

"A-aku akan masuk," ucapnya lagi. Beberapa detik masih tidak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar samar-samar suara deru nafas seseorang yang sedang menahan sakit. Sakura memberanikan diri masuk melewati semak-semak setinggi bahu yang ada di depannya. Ketika ia masuk, ia melihat Sasuke yang terduduk dengan wajah menahan sakit. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya yang hanya memakai celana pendek saja.

"U-uchiha-san, kau tak apa?" Sakura langsung mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke melirik sepintas kepada Sakura namun tidak merespon. Sakura melirik ke sebelah kiri Sasuke ternyata ada seekor ular lumayan besar yang sudah mati. Sakura terkejut, ia menyimpulkan hewan itu pasti baru saja menyerang Sasuke, menyerang tangan kiri Sasuke.

Dengan segera Sakura mendekat. Ia melihat dengan samar warna tangan Sasuke, di bawah siku, warnanya berubah. Dengan sigap, menurut buku yang ia baca dulu mengenai pertolongan pertama, Sakura langsung melepas bandana kain yang telah diberikan Ino untuk mengikat tangan Sasuke, supaya racun dari ular tersebut tidak segera menyebar. Ia mengikatnya di lengan kiri Sasuke dengan erat, sampai kulit Sasuke mengkerut. Sasuke diam saja, meski begitu wajahnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan sepenuhnya kalau dia amat kesakitan.

"Uchiha-san, tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali," ucap Sakura kemudian langsung berlari dengan tergesa. Ia menuju ke tempat kedua temannya berada. Bukan, bukan untuk membangunkan mereka yang sudah sangat kelelahan, tapi untuk mengambil pisau yang ada di dalam tas. Ketemu.

Dengan segera, Sakura berlari meninggalkan kedua temannya yang lain yang masih tertidur ke tempat dimana Sasuke berada. Sakura segera mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, maaf mungkin ini akan sakit, tapi ini untuk mengeluarkan bisa ularnya," jelas Sakura. Sasuke tak bergeming. Ia masih diam sambil memegangi bandana Sakura yang masih terikat di lengannya. Sakura kemudian mencari bekas gigitan ular di tangan Sasuke yang rupanya ada di sedikit di atas sikut.

"Maaf, tahanlah sebentar," dengan hati-hati, Sakura membuat luka baru melalui bekas taring ular tersebut dengan pisau sedalam kurang lebih satu sentimeter secara vertical. Sasuke hampir terlonjak menahan sakit yang melanda tangannya.

Sakura kemudian sedikit melonggarkan ikatan di tangan Sasuke, kemudian mengurut tangan Sasuke ke arah luka yang dibuatnya dengan pisau. Darah berwarna merah kehitaman segera keluar dari luka Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyit menahan sakit. Sakura terus mengurut tangan Sasuke. Darah terus merembes keluar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, darah yang keluar adalah darah merah segar itu artinya darah Sasuke telah bersih dari bisa ular. Sakura membersihkan peluh di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Yokatta, sudah selesai, Uchiha-san, darahnya sudah keluar," kata Sakura lembut kemudian membersihkan tangan Sasuke dari darah dengan sedikit air. Ia kemudian menutup luka Sasuke dengan bandananya. Sasuke terdiam. Ia menatap gadis di hadapannya yang memasangkan bandana menutupi lukanya.

"Sudah," ucap Sakura kemudian tersenyum. Ia melihat ke arah Sasuke yang ternyata sedang melihatnya dengan lekat. Wajah Sakura seketika memerah. Ia kemudian menunduk. Matanya menatap langsung badan Sasuke yang ternyata ia tak ia perhatikan sebelumnya karena terlalu panik, yang ternyata _topless-_ tidak memakai baju sama sekali.

"Ah! ma-maaf! A-aku!" sakura dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Kemudian ia menyadari dirinya memang sedang _topless. _Tanpa sadar Sasuke menyeringai sekilas. Ternyata gadis di depannya benar-benar lugu.

"A-ano, kalau begitu aku akan kembali mencari kayu bakar!" ucap Sakura kemudian segera berdiri dan keluar kembali dari tempat mandi Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam dan melihat sosok yang baru ia sadari ada kemiripan dengan ibunya itu menjauh. Ia menghela nafas sebentar kemudian mengambil baju bersih dan memakainya. Sasuke memang telah mandi sebelumnya.

Sasuke melangkah ke luar dari semak-semak. Ia melihat Sakura sedang membawa beberapa ranting kering di tangannya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia langsung melakukan hal yang sama, mencari ranting kering yang bisa dibakar sebanyak mungkin. Bahkan ketika ia melewati pohon apel, ia langsung memetik dan membawanya serta. Sakura awalnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang membantunya sampai akhirnya Sasuke mau bersuara.

"Sudah cukup, sebaiknya segera kembali," ucap Sasuke. Sakura dengan canggung mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke menuju ke tempat peristirahatan mereka sebelumnya. Berjalan seperti ini membuat Sakura serasa de javu. Baru kemarin pula ia seperti ini dengan Sasuke, dengan kejadian nyaris sama. Setelah ia melihat badan Sasuke yang tidak terbalutkan apa-apa. Wajah Sakura berubah memerah kembali. Bagaimana bisa ia melihat yang seperti itu?

Ketika sampai di tempat dimana Naruto dan Ino beristirahat, Sakura dan Sasuke segera mengumpulkan kayu bakar menjadi satu bagian, kemudian menyalakan api dengan korek api yang diambil Sasuke dari dalam tas. Tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun, Sasuke mengulurkan apel kepada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya. Baik keduanya terdiam memandangi api sementara kedua teman yang lain tertidur pulas di atas rerumputan.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura mendongak kemudian mengerjapkan matanya.

"Eh? Eng.. Sa-sama-sama Uchiha-san," kata Sakura malu-malu kemudian menunduk. Ia memandangi wajah Ino dan Naruto yang tengah tertidur pulas. Kemudian ia memandangi tas dan baru ingat ia belum membersihkan badannya sendiri. Dengan sigap ia segera mengambil baju. Badannya sudah lengket seharian berjalan.

"U-Uchiha-san, aku mau mandi dulu," ucap Sakura gugup. Ia sekaligus membawa tasnya kemudian beranjak pergi menuju ke tempat Sasuke tadi mandi yang berjarak sekitar 15 meter dari tempat peristirahatan mereka. Sasuke mengikuti punggung gadis itu menjauh kemudian berdecak kesal. Gadis yang bodoh. Dia pikir bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri? Ini sudah malam dan harusnya ia belajar dari Sasuke yang terkena gigitan ular tadi.

Mendengus kesal, Sasuke segera berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju ke tempat Sakura mandi. Ia berdiri beberapa meter dari sana sambil memandangi langit malam. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, ketika keluarganya dibantai habis oleh kakaknya sendiri. Sedih, marah, kecewa rasanya. Apalagi… kakaknya ikut bunuh diri setelah kejadian itu, membuat Sasuke tak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi.

Giginya bergemeletuk kemudian beberapa saat ia terdiam, menunduk, memandang tanah luas di hadapannya, yang nun jauh disana terlihat hutan, yah, Sasuke yakin besok ia akan melewati hutan itu, karena sungai ini pun alirannya melalui hutan itu.

"Hiks~ ibu…" tangisan seseorang terdengar. Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sakura.

"Aku merindukanmu, ibu. Sangat merindukanmu. Hiks," isak tangis yang semakin jelas. Sasuke tidak bergeming, ia hanya berjaga di luar semak saja. Beberapa waktu yang cukup lama isakan itu masih terdengar, hingga akhirnya samar-samar dan menjadi tidak terdengar. Sasuke yang menunggu sangat lama, tidak juga mendapati Sakura keluar dari semak-semak mulai merasa curiga.

Meski bagaimanapun, Sasuke tahu ia tidak menyukai gadis itu dari awal pertemuannya, akan tetapi gadis itu baru saja menyelamatkannya. Sasuke hendak memanggil namun ditahannya. Baginya mengajak bicara orang yang selama ini sangat tidak ia sukai sangatlah aneh. Tapi biarpun begitu, Sasuke masih harus mengecek Sakura dulu dan tidak bisa sembarang masuk, bukan?

"Hei, kau!" panggil Sasuke. Ia yakin panggilannya terasa kaku. Tapi apa pedulinya.

"Apa kau mendengarku?" ulangnya sekali lagi namun masih tidak ada sahutan untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Menggeram pelan, Sasuke memaksakan dirinya masuk karena ia terlalu lelah untuk menunggu. Pandangannya langsung mengarah kepada Sakura yang ternyata sedang duduk dengan kepala menunduk disangga kedua lututnya. Terlihat ia masih sesenggukan menangis.

Sasuke terdiam. Agaknya ia ragu dan bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Diam-diam ia menyesali perbuatan bodohnya barusan, yang sekarang membuatnya diam mematung tak tahu harus apa. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura. Dengan ragu-ragu di sentuhnya bahu Sakura pelan.

"Hei, kau,"

Dan berhasil membuat gadis berambut merah muda tersebut menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke di depannya. Tampak wajah Sakura yang memerah menangis. Sasuke terdiam, sejurus kemudian terkejut ketika tubuh Sakura menubruk tubuhnya yang hampis saja jatuh terjengkang kalau ia tidak menahan tubuh dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hei apa yang ka—"

"Hiks… Aku rindu kaa-san, aku rindu kaa-san. Hiks… Kenapa semua orang membenciku? Kenapa semua orang menyakitiku?" ucap Sakura di sela isak tangisnya. Sasuke terdiam. Ia masih mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi, gadis di depannya yang ia ingat bernama Sakura tengah menangis, dan menubruk tubuhnya, entah dalan keadaan sadar atau tidak.

"…" Sasuke tidak memberikan respon apapun, sejujurnya dia sendiri bingung harus bagaimana.

"Aku… hiks, aku benar-benar… iri kepada orang lain… hiks. Mereka bisa berbahagia hidup bersama okaasan mereka. Sedangkan… hiks… aku…" Sasuke merasakan bahunya dicengkeram kuat oleh Sakura. Sasuke tetap terdiam.

Lama mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu, hingga akhirnya, Sasuke bisa merasakan perlahan-lahan, cengkeraman tangan Sakura pada bajunya mulai mengendur. Ketika ia melihat sosok dalam dekapannya itu, ternyata Sakura sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Menghela nafas kemudian berdecak pelan. Dengan sedikit berat hati Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Ia kemudian mendekati tas baju dan mengambilnya pula. Ia kemudian melangkah menuju ke tempat teman-temannya yang lain beristirahat.

Dengan hati-hati ia membaringkan Sakura di dekat pohon. Ia mengeluarkan buku tebal dari dalam tas supaya tas itu agak kempis. Kemudian menaruh tasnya di bawah kepala Sakura bermaksud sebagai bantal.

DUG.

Sasuke berjengit sebentar menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sebal. Baru saja dengan tidak sengaja gadis itu menonjok bahunya yang sekarang ditutupi bandana milik gadis pink itu. Sasuke berdecak pelan sejurus kemudian terdiam. Ia mengamati wajah Sakura.

Entah kenapa… gadis itu selalu saja tampak salah, tampak ceroboh di matanya. Hanya saja, setelah apa yang dilakukan gadis itu tadi untuk menolongnya, berpengaruh pada cara pandang Sasuke yang sekarang lebih bisa menerima kecerobohan Sakura, mentolelir kesalahannya. Yah, mungkin saja seperti itu.

Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada dua sahabatnya yang lain, Ino dan Naruto yang tampak pulas. Naruto bahkan mendengkur dengan kerasnya. Sasuke kemudian berdiri, melangkah ke dekat naruto dan berbaring disana. Ia memandangi langit yang hari ini nampak begitu cerahnya. Perlahan namun pasti kini matanya pun ikut menutup.

**Tsudzuku**

**A.N : **Akhirnya apdet juga. ^_^

Sebenarnya itu tadi ada adegan curhat *?*. Jadi waktu ketiduran di depan TV bareng adek-adek, tiba-tiba, duag! Kepalan adek cowok bener-bener mampir NONJOK mataku. Asem, sakit bener dah! Dan dengan polosnya dia berbalik munggungin aku yang nggak terima langsung aku keplak punggungnya tiga kali. *watados*.

Dan terimakasih buat semua review yang masuk, yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya, memberi semangat, saran pada fict ini. Arigatou gozaimashita. Juga para pembaca semuanya :D Arigatou… (*^3^) ~

ini balasan yang nggak login, yang login aku balas via PM. XD

**sakura-chan** : iya ini udah apdet kok,hihihi, nggak jadi kebawa mimpi kan. Hehehe arigatou ya atas reviewnya XD :D

**aminato** : iya benar, kok tau :D eh,, ini… err. Admin bukan? Iya kayaknya kan? 8D arigatou ya… reviewnya juga XD :D

**aktika-chan** : salam kenal juga aktika-chan, arigatou ya, ini udah diupdate lho… XD :D

**Guest** : ah, Guest kece! XD (habis manggil apa nggak dikasih nama :3) ah? Arigatou XD :D ini sudah diupdate lho, semoga suka ya. XD :D

**Cherry B.C** : Wkwkwkw, iya, ini apdet lagi sekarang, makasih ya reviewnya semoga nggak kepo lagi dan puas untuk chapter ini. #kittyeyes XD :D

**erika on fb** : eh aku nggak tau tuh ini siapa :p #kemudiandilempar. Wkwkwk, iya imouto, ini udah apdet lho.. arigatou ya reviewnya XD :D

**arigatou semua atas reviewnya. XD :D**


End file.
